


In Paths Untrodden

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Bathtub Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, First Time, Hand Jobs, Historical Fantasy, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex Slave, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Prince Alex receives a gift to help take his mind off current family affairs.





	1. Are You The New Person Drawn Toward Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This started based on a list of kinks a friend gave me. I knew I didn’t want to just fill each as its own prompt, so I decided to combine them all into one multi-chaptered story. Also, the only fantasy aspect of this is the sorta made up races that are just basically people with animal ears and slightly varying body builds. Otherwise I’d say this is more historical (though that used as a very loose term). Shout out to my boy Walt Whitman for his fantastic Calamus poems that I used for titles.

Prince Alex sat in the throne room, his normally favorable mood currently soured by recent unexpected events. He scratched at a tall, pointed ear before smoothing down the delicate black fur. Standing next to him was his personal guard and knight, Ross. Alex wasn’t supposed to refer to the man by his first name but it was shorter than his last, and he had known the other for quite a long time now that it only felt natural to call him this way.

“How much longer do you think I’ll have to wait?” Alex grumbled. He slouched in the too soft chair and rested his head against a fist. His heavy golden crown slid lopsided on his head.

Ross straightened his back, eyes and ears forward. “He should arrive shortly. Please have patience.”

Alex breathed a tired sigh. He’d rather be out doing something productive. Practicing with a weapon, riding his horse, hunting, fishing, reading a book… anything to take his mind off what had happened. He rubbed at his eyes, still not believing the events that had unfolded just a week prior.

There were sounds from the far hallway, and the guards at the front of the room stood at attention before opening the large doors that separated the throne room from the rest of the castle. In strode his uncle, an unreadable expression on his normally cheerful face.

Alex adjusted himself, sitting up. He waited until the man was in front of him, bowed low.

“Uncle Sips,” Alex greeted.

“Dear Alex,” Sips said when he raised his head. Now there was a teasing smile on his lips. “I still adore that you think of me as part of your kin when I am nothing more than a friend.”

Alex waved his hand, his gold and silver rings catching the lamp light. “You’ve known my father since he was a boy. Of course I think of you as family.”

Sips stepped closer and clasped their hands together in a warm, firm grip. “I came as soon as I received the news. It’s a pity about your brother, really. I love Rory as much as I do you, as if he were my own son. I’m thankful the king has spared his life.”

Alex didn’t want to talk about this. He had already been through it all, and was finally starting to push it from his mind. “Our father only exiled him because he didn’t want an educated life to go to waste.” Alex guessed that was probably the reason, although he didn’t know any intimate details. Why else wouldn’t a king execute a son who tried to kill him? Banishing Rory… was it enough? Alex pulled his hand from Sips’.

“Yes, our king has a big heart. He always has. I can tell you many stories from when we were growing up… but that’s not why I’m here.” Sips grinned wide, then. “I’ve brought you a gift. Something that is actually long overdue. I apologize for not bringing it last year, as is custom.”

Alex perked up at that. He’d always been given grand things, and Sips was one to go all out. The last item had been the long sword that he currently used. What could it be this time? Alex leaned forward, watching intently as a large, rectangular chest was brought in, carried by four servants.

They set it in the middle of the room. Sips went to it and stood behind. He placed his hands atop the wooden lid, tracing his fingers across the slick finish before finding the latches on each side. These he flicked up. He clutched the lip and looked at Alex.

“I do hope you’ll accept this,” he said. Sips raised the lid.

Alex didn’t know what exactly he was seeing. It appeared to be a bundle of red clothing. Perhaps some new riding clothes? A cape? Alex sat silent, waiting.

Sips came around to the front of the chest and leaned down. Alex’s eyes widened when he saw a pale hand reach out from within and take Sips’ own. There was _someone_ inside. A real person. It was slowing starting to click in Alex’s mind.

Sips helped the being stand. They stepped gracefully from the chest, dressed in a crimson robe made of glossy silk. Their long chestnut hair was well oiled and gave off a glittering shine. Two small, triangular ears sat on top of their head, and that’s when Alex knew that this was a Neekos. The being’s frame was hidden by the billowy robe, but Alex could tell that this one was small and probably very young.

Sips placed his large hands on the Neekos’ shoulders. He stood much taller than them. “It’s time you had an actual slave of your own. You’re already nineteen, and in a few months that will turn to twenty. And, as tradition, I thought what better than for a prince to have than his very own Neekos, the fairest of all us creatures.” Sips walked them forward until they stood a step away from Alex. “Know that this one did not come cheap, and with good reason.”

Alex could not tell if this one was male or female, or perhaps a rare mix of both. They stared at him with large, chocolate eyes that held flecks of gold, surrounded by long lashes. Plump lips, smooth skin, a thin neck… Alex thought for sure they must be a girl. He hadn’t exactly seen many Neekos this close up before. His father had only two, and they rarely left his bedroom. Alex felt his face warm at the thought. Now he would have his own attendant to serve any special _need_ he had.

Ross cleared his throat gently, and Alex blinked. The prince nodded at Sips. “Thank you, uncle. I accept your gift.”

Sips looked thoroughly pleased. “Do take good care of it. You shouldn’t have any problems. I made sure to find the most well behaved, beautiful, and skilled Neekos I could.” He ran his hands lovingly down the robed arms. “If something should not be to your liking, just call me and I will take it back immediately.”

Alex saw the wicked glint in Sips’ eyes before the man stepped away and bowed again. They said their goodbyes, and Sips promised to visit again as soon as he could.

Once he left, Alex signaled for Ross. “Show her to a room. Any of the ones on the upper floor will do. You know where my father’s Neekos stay, so pick something down that hall.”

Ross led the empyreal being away, leaving Alex alone in the room. He wanted a moment to think about this. He bit at his blunt nails, letting a dull fang slide under his thumb. As an Inuus and a prince, he knew he had the right to a _personal_ servant. He’d grown up with regular attendants, having them dress him and bring him food and carry his things on trips and hunts. But since he had reached his late teens, he had grown out of that. He liked being alone, with just Ross always outside the door. Alex needed no one else.

But of course, this was different. This ‘servant’ wasn’t like the others. Their purpose was not to bring meals or to clean. No, they had a much different use. Alex felt his skin prickle and he swallowed, throat tight. What would his mother in heaven think? Alex thanked the stars she did not have to witness her first son acquire a slave.

He rubbed his short beard, twisting the fine hairs. He didn’t even know what one _did_ with such a slave. Well, okay… that wasn’t true. He’d heard much raunchy gossip from other fellow rich men about the orgies they had attended, what they enjoyed sneaking out of the house to do, how they had eventually gave in and bought their own Neekos to keep.

On the other hand, there was the regular experiences of Inuus having relations. The first secret letter from his brother in exile had had a small, explicit paragraph on what the peasant women were like (nothing negative to report there). Alex was… happy that his brother was finally allowed such enjoyable freedoms, although he didn’t exactly want to know those details.

Alex had never really considered doing any such thing with someone. His mind had been occupied with training, learning how to wield the sword for battle and how to aim an arrow so it flew straight. He had a century’s worth of kingdom history in his head, along with difficult mathematics and some of the newer science subjects. In his free time, he read some the best stories he could get his hands on by the world’s most popular authors. Where did a slave possibly fit into his life?

Alex was tempted to send the Neekos back. It seemed like Sips was really taken with it. But that would be impossibly rude. Alex had never returned a gift, even the ones he wasn’t fond of. Still… this was an actual person who was supposed to service him. And a small piece somewhere deep in his brain (or, more likely, his pants) wanted to try to step into a new world, an unexplored place he had only fleetingly thought about on occasions when he was stressed and needed some form of relief.

He was intrigued. Conflicted. Alex had been graciously given this opportunity, and it _definitely_ was working to take his mind off his family feuding.

Ross silently reappeared at his side. “Sir,” he said. “Your new servant-”

“Don’t call her that,” Alex snapped. He shook his head. “Sorry. I just… this is still weird. Continue.”

Ross took a breath. “I just wanted to inform you that the Neekos is very much not a female.”

This had Alex raising his eyebrows. “Are you positive? Did you… confirm it?”

The knight’s cheeks dusted pink and he refused to meet Alex’s eyes. “I must confess that… he came onto me rather strongly after I showed him his room… and he’s _definitely_ a he-”

“I guess boy Neekos are just a pretty as the girls,” Alex mused under his breath.

“-but also, he isn’t a mere boy.” Ross waited a beat. “He’s older than you, sir. At least, that’s what he told me. I don’t know how to verify this without contacting your uncle for proof.”

“What?” Alex definitely could not believe that. There was no way a man so slim and short, with such smooth features could possibly be older than he was. “I have to check this myself.” Alex stood. “Take me to him.”

Ross nodded and hastily showed Alex to the room where the Neekos would be staying. Without knocking, Ross opened the door for Alex, who strode in.

The man was lounging on the small bed, making himself at home. He sat up when Alex and Ross entered, then immediately kneeled on the floor, his hands in his lap, head bowed.

Alex did not know what to do with the sudden show of submission. He was used to people bowing, but never someone sitting on the floor. “You may stand,” he said wearily.

“May I stay kneeled if I wish?” the Neekos asked. His voice was most definitely that of a male, but very soft and airy.

What to do with him? Alex shook his head. “No, I want you to stand.”

Instantly the man was on his bare feet. He hardly came up to Alex’s chest. The robe had loosened a bit from before, and there was more pale flesh revealed. Alex stared at the prominent collarbones, the line of the neck up to the soft curve of jaw, how there was no sign of stubble at all, not even a hint of shadow. Finally he met those dark eyes.

“You’re a man?” Alex asked the obvious.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you have a name?”

There was hesitation. The Neekos glanced at the floor but then pulled his eyes back up to Alex’s own. “We are taught to remain nameless until an owner calls us what they wish. But yes, I do have a name my mother gave me.”

“What is it?”

“Chris.”

Alex snorted. “The same as my uncle. That won’t do at all. What about a last name?”

“Trott.”

It was a little odd, but it was quick, just a snap of a word. Alex liked it. He offered a sincere smile. “I’ll call you that, then. It doesn’t sit well with me to name you as if you are some pet.”

The room turned into heavy quiet. Trott lowered his head.

Ross gave a faint touch to Alex’s shoulder and leaned close to his ear. “Not to be rude, sir, but that’s basically what a Neekos is.”

Alex stared at the man in front of him. The lithe being from a race he’d never really had a chance to observe. He’d seen them from afar in trips to town, brushed past them momentarily in the hallway, but never was able to stare so openly at one. And never had he been offered one to _use_ however he saw fit. It was quite daunting, although fascinating too.

He crossed his arms, his conscience torn two ways. As much as he wanted no part of this, he very much desired to know what kind of pleasure there could possibly be, what he’d never yet encountered. After all, his father had his own Neekos. Shouldn’t he too be in possession of someone like this? It was to be expected of him, wasn’t it? He wondered if he should treat this as a test of sorts, a barrier that he had to break down that separated him from true adulthood.

“How old are you?” he asked finally.

There was some slight shifting. Trott swallowed, his throat bobbing noticeably. “Twenty-four, sir.”

Very much unexpected, yet not unpleasant. Alex was actually relieved this man was not a boy younger than him. There was still one more thing, though.

Alex turned to Ross. “What did you say before? That he came onto you?”

Trott raised his head a little higher, and even if Alex could only see him out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Trott was sporting a small, devilish smirk.

Ross let his shoulders fall. “Unfortunately, yes. He seemed interested in bedding me, so I quickly left to come get you.”

“Is this true?” Alex asked sharply, his voice firm and commanding as he pivoted back towards Trott.

The man then hung his head in what appeared to be shame, but Alex wasn’t sure if it was genuine.

“Yes, sir.”

Alex squared himself. “Is that all you have to say? No defense?”

Trott hesitantly met his gaze, eyes shining. “A slave has no defense. If you are unhappy with my behavior, please punish me as you see fit.” Trott let his lips take on a light smile.

There was a twist in Alex’s stomach. He let his annoyance exit him. “Whatever,” he said. “It doesn’t matter. Just leave my knight alone.” He flicked his eyes over Trott’s body. “I’ll have clothes made for you. Expect a fitter in later tonight for measurements.” What else before he left? “I’ll assign another Neekos to attend to you until you learn your way around. Feel free to explore. Just stay out of this floor’s left wing.”

Alex spun on his heels and made for the door, Ross close behind. Before he could leave, Trott called to him.

“Goodnight, sir.”

Alex paused, hand on the doorknob. He didn’t turn around. “Yes… goodnight.”


	2. Here The Frailest Leaves Of Me

Alex refolded the letter carefully and returned it to its envelope. He put it in the locked desk drawer on top of the last one he had received. The window he sat in front of held a peaceful view of the back garden, although it was starting to wilt now that autumn had come. Still, there were green plants and a few flowers left in bloom. Alex’s eyes lost focus as he thought over the contents of this week’s letter from Rory. It had been only a few days since Alex had written and since Trott had arrived.

This letter had held a reply he hadn’t expected. He had told his brother all that had happened with their uncle and the gift of a Neekos, and he had asked what he should do. It had been quite embarrassing to write such a thing, to seek advice on what to do with a sex slave. His brother, basically a free man with no more ties to the royalty, someone who Alex _thought_ would be in great opposition to any such thing… had actually encouraged him to explore this gift.

Alex pressed his forehead onto the cool wood of his desk. Why? Why had Rory said that? Shouldn’t a man, who now lived among the Neekos and other peasants be more sympathetic, to want what was best for his only brother? To defy the wealthy traditions, just as he had? So _why?_ Alex groaned, angry that he didn’t understand and didn’t know if he would ever get a clear answer. His brother was always like that, running circles around him, taunting, teasing, usually in goodhearted fun. But this time Alex had wanted a straightforward answer to his problem, and all he got was a single sentence telling him to do what he liked.

What _did_ he like? Alex picked his brain for an answer. Perhaps… he wanted to go about this another way. Yes, he’d keep Trott, but instead he’d treat him differently, as if he were possibly a new friend. That would work, wouldn’t it? Help ease this tension he felt. Besides, Alex thought that Trott must have a fantastic story to tell.

He pushed away from his desk and stood. He took a quick look at his crown, which sat on a satin cloth next to his writing utensils. He didn’t think he needed to wear it for a meeting with Trott. Besides, it was uncomfortably heavy. Alex left it, along with his rings, and made for the door. This he opened, spotting Ross standing to the left of it on the other side.

Having Ross always near put him at ease. Even though he knew the man was armed with a myriad of small weapons (all with very sharp ends), the man had continuously been with him that it would be strange if he were gone. He followed Alex down the spacious hallway until they arrived at Trott’s room.

Alex was going to enter, but stopped himself. Ross raised an eyebrow when Alex knocked. He waited for a moment before carefully turning the handle and stepped inside. When Ross tried to follow, Alex kindly asked him to stay outside instead. Again, Ross had a concerned look but said nothing.

The room was dark. Alex thought that maybe Trott was out with one of the other Neekos and he’d have to come back later. Or, well, he was supposed to be able to summon the man any time he liked, although he wouldn’t be doing that. Alex moved quietly in the dark towards where he knew the single large window was. He kept his hands out, and when he touched the fabric of the curtains he pulled them open to allow daylight to fill the quaint room.

There was a frustrated grunt from the bed, and Alex turned to see Trott shielding his eyes. His long hair was sticking up in a few places, bangs a strewn mess. And yet, Alex was still drawn to him, couldn’t deny that even though Trott had just woken up, he still managed to look beautiful.

“Sorry for waking you,” Alex said as he came over to the bed. “But it _is_ already past noon.”

Trott scrambled to wrench himself free from the multiple layers of covers. He kneeled in front of Alex and touched his forehead to the floor.

“Don’t apologize, sir. I should not have been sleeping so late.” He raised his head just a little, enough to tip it up at Alex. “It’s my duty to always be ready, whenever you want me.”

Alex then noticed that Trott was only wearing a pair of loose sleep shorts, his top bare. When Trott brought himself into a more relaxed position, Alex could see that both his nipples had small golden hoops through them. These he stared at in amazement. He knew jewelry was popular among high class Neekos, but he had never seen such a place pierced before.

“Did that hurt?” Alex found himself asking.

Trott followed his gaze and looked down at his chest. “These? Not really. It happened so long ago I barely remember it.”

Alex wondered if they were more sensitive now, what it would be like to give a tug to the rings. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought. No, that wasn’t what he was here for.

“Sit on the bed with me,” Alex said. He placed himself on the mattress and waited for Trott to do the same. “I just wanted to have a chat.”

Trott’s features turned skeptical. “Just a chat, sir?”

“Yeah. I… wanted to know more about you.” Alex ran a finger over his mustache, down into his beard. “You know, about where you come from, some of your past. I’m sure you’ve had an interesting life.”

A flicker of surprise before Trott schooled his features. He smiled, smoothed his hair. “I can think of something much more _interesting_ for us to do than listen to me talk.” His small ears perked, and Alex was drawn to how soft the inner white tuffs looked.

“But…” Alex tried not to let Trott’s suggestion affect him. “It’s important for me to get to know you. Don’t you want that?”

Trott seemed confused now. “Are you trying to befriend me?”

Alex shrugged. “I guess so? Wouldn’t it be better if we knew each other?”

“Better, sir?” Trott’s eyes went innocent, wide and radiant. He let them wander slowly over Alex. “Aren’t you supposed to only care about what my body can do for you?”

It wasn’t said mockingly. In fact, the sensual tone of it made Alex’s skin prickle pleasurably. This was vastly harder than he imagined it would be.

Trott managed to scoot closer, their thighs touching. Alex could see the physical differences between their bodies, how he could easily wrap his hand around the slim leg, a lean arm, how a shoulder would fill up just a palm. Alex couldn’t put a complete stop to the intimate thoughts creeping into his head. It didn’t help that Trott was leaning in, and Alex could smell the lavender on his skin along with the undertones of blended spices. It was heady, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the small pink lips, glistening moist from being wetted only a moment ago.

“I have a lot of skills you can take advantage of,” Trott murmured, tilting his head up to let his eyes lock with Alex’s.

While it made sense to Alex that a slave like Trott was trying to initiate sex, what he didn’t understand was _why_. Again he felt annoyance at not knowing.

Without being completely aware of it, Alex spoke his thoughts. “Why are you so keen on _that?_ ” Alex couldn’t even bring himself to say the word, but knew Trot would certainly get it. “Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m not forcing you into anything?”

Trott sighed, sounding defeated. “You’re a strange one,” he said. “Didn’t anyone tell you how this works? I’m yours. I belong to the prince of this kingdom. You are allowed to do anything you wish to me, and I am to do anything for you. You’re smart. I’ve heard a lot of people talk about you.” Trott huffed a small laugh. “They said you’re talented, strong. Good at talking to people, great with a sword. Everyone was happy that I’d be going to _you_ , of all people, because they thought you’d be kind with me.” Another laugh. “I wish I could tell them about _this_ though, because they wouldn’t believe it.”

“Who?” Alex asked.

“The ones I was raised alongside. My brothers and sisters, not truly related but the sentiment is the same.” Trott shifted, their thighs no longer touching. He suddenly looked tired. “Select few of us are picked to be taught how to be a slave, the ones who are the best looking with the most potential. Some leave early, some later like me. I was the oldest.” He paused a moment. “This is what you wanted, right? To know about me?”

Alex nodded. He kept silent, wanting Trott to continue. The man did.

“There isn’t much to my life. I never knew my father. My mother was just a whore who actually enjoyed her job, bless her.” Trott crossed his arms. “I still don’t know if I’m a half breed. Looking at me, I’m probably not, right? I’m just a bit runty, but I guess that’s why I was picked. I can pass as a girl outwardly. I thought I’d surely end up with some rich man who would get off on beating me. There are a lot of horror stories.” He quickly shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t mean to offend you.”

“You haven’t,” Alex pressed. “Continue, please.” Learning about this was more fascinating than any book.

Trott turned more towards Alex, let himself become conversational. “They teach us exactly how we have to act towards our owners. We don’t have rights or a say. We just do as we’re told. Sometimes it’s just looking nice, but mostly it’s how to behave in the bedroom.” He gave a flick to one of his nipple rings and smiled. “Like a doll, we’re meant to be played with. Doesn’t matter what we have to do, we are to enjoy it or at least act like we do. Some of us were kept unsoiled, mainly my sisters. But me… I was sort of defiant for a while. I think I was almost a lost cause before they realized I needed stricter training.”

Alex wanted to know who these people were that conducted the training, but was afraid to ask. It was probably a group funded by the kingdom in some way. He should have paid more attention during the tax lessons.

“So even though my price dropped a bit since I was no longer a virgin, my body became molded into just what they wanted.” Trott smoothed a hand against his neck. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. “A couple years of that and you start to crave sex. You know what feels good and your body wants it all the time. Getting a few days off is nice, but it starts to become unbearable after a while.” He opened his eyes and pinned them to Alex. “Do you know what that’s like at all, Prince Smith?”

Alex found himself shaking his head. Of course he didn’t know. How would he? It was quite embarrassing, but Trott showed no shame.

Trott hummed. “Well, believe me when I say it isn’t fun. So don’t make your Neekos suffer, please.” He had a sly look to him, Alex noticed. “Someone as handsome as you, it would be a real tragedy if he turned out impotent.”

Alex blushed. He coughed into a fist and glanced at the far wall. “I can assure you that I’m able to perform just fine.”

“Oh?” Trott grinned. He was back to his teasing. “Are you going to show me, then?”

Alex felt the charged energy between them. He felt the need to do _something_. Trott certainly wanted him to. And besides, it didn’t have to be much, did it? Alex hadn’t exactly kissed anyone, but he had seen it happen. Surely it wouldn’t be that hard to do.

He mustered the courage to move nearer to Trott. The Neekos sat patiently, not offering any sign or signal for what Alex should do. Alex placed a hand under Trott’s chin and took a breath. He lessened the distance until his lips pressed gently to Trott’s own. It was sort of weird, but nice. Alex didn’t linger long. He pulled away after a static moment.

“Uh,” he tried, then stopped. What was he supposed to say now? He didn’t want to meet Trott’s eyes. “How was that?”

It was dead quiet before Trott broke into a fit of giggles. Alex hid his face, ears drooping, and Trott apologized between wheezes. He rubbed a hand against Alex’s back but it didn’t do much to comfort him.

“I suck at this,” Alex mumbled. “This is why I don’t need you.” As soon as he said it, Alex raised his head. “I don’t mean it like that!”

Trott finally calmed himself. “No, I get it. You’ve never done anything like this before so it’s understandable.” He pressed into Alex’s side, the heat of his bare chest seeping through Alex’s shirt. “Should I guide you, my pure prince?”

Alex gave a quick nod. Trott placed a hand on his chest and trailed it up along his neck and prickly jaw. He tilted Alex’s head just a fraction and brought their lips together again. This time Alex could _feel_ more. There was more pressure, more softness. He closed his eyes and let himself become immersed in it. Trott led him, and he mimicked the movement of the supple mouth. When Trott gave a hum of delight, it _did_ things to Alex, stirred up his insides. He raised a hand to Trott’s arm and used it as support, something to ground himself.

He didn’t expect the hot tongue that slid past his lips, and he almost bit down on it. Alex opened his eyes only to be met with sparkling bronze ones.

Trott broke them apart only to say, “Push yours against mine,” before invading his mouth again.

Alex followed the instruction, and the slickness was downright lewd. Alex felt a moan bubble out of his throat. Trott appeared to like the response, and let his hand fall on Alex’s thigh where it kneaded into the muscle.

“Um,” Alex breathed, pulling away. He felt too hot all over, especially where Trott’s hand was. “Do you want to keep going, or…?” His voice felt rough and a tad shaky.

“It’s sweet of you to ask, but you don’t have to.” Trott let his hand wander up just a bit higher. “Take what you want, big boy.”

Alex found it hard to breathe evenly when his heart was beating so loud, blood on fire and going straight to his groin. Was this what it was like to be courted? To have someone want him? It was weird. A satisfying weird.

Trott’s hand brushed against the bulge in the front of Alex’s pants, and it made him inhale sharply. Trott bit at his lip, small fang teeth pinching just shy of painful. Alex felt the growl rumble low in his chest, and he pushed Trott down.

The graceful body bent up against his own, svelte legs lifting to wrap around Alex’s hips. Trott’s hands gripped his broad back and held him. Alex let his mouth rest on the ridge of collarbone, nose buried in Trott’s neck. It was so warm, being close like this, Trott clinging to him. And Trott was just as aroused as he was, their cocks grinding together, sending little spikes of pleasure up Alex’s spine.

Just like this, he could get off. But Trott was pulling at his shirt, trying to remove it. Alex helped shed it, and Trott’s hands were instantly on his chest, pawing at the fine splattering of hair and drawing along assorted freckles. Trott pinched his nipples, and Alex failed to swallow a moan. He wanted to bite into Trott’s neck but was mindful of his sharp teeth that would surely cause problems if he wasn’t careful.

Trott ran a hand through Alex’s hair, tickling his ears. “You’re thinking too much,” he said. “Just let yourself go.”

Alex hesitated. He didn’t even know what he wanted other than to move against Trott like this. He knew there was much more to it, but wasn’t this enough? Without saying anything he tried to convey his wishes by keeping Trott pinned down.

It seemed like Trott grew frustrated with him. Alex’s head felt like he had had a bit too much wine. He let Trott shove his pants down, hissing as the heat between them was momentarily lost. Through hazy eyes he watched Trott fumble under a pillow and pull out a glass bottle. He uncorked it and let the clear fluid drizzle into his hand.

“What’s that for, and why’s it in bed?” Alex found his voice to ask.

Trott clicked his tongue. “Makes everything slippery. Trust me, we need it.”

Alex didn’t ask any more questions. He was so hard it was starting to become uncomfortable. And when Trott touched his cock with a wet hand, the glide of warm skin was almost perfect. He sought out Trott’s lips and kissed him roughly, bucking into Trott’s hand.

“Wait,” Trott breathed. “There’s somewhere else.”

That was something Alex knew, and honestly didn’t think he was quite ready for even though his body was humming with want. But Trott managed to turn himself over so that Alex was draped over his back. The new position was beyond arousing, and Alex squeezed his eyes shut, nearly unable to control himself.

Trott once again gripped him and guided his cock between oiled thighs. It was smooth, and Trott brought his legs closer together so that it was tighter. Alex was sure that he wouldn’t be needing more direction. Each thrust he gave had the sweetest friction, the head of his cock rubbing along Trott’s sensitive skin. The Neekos whined underneath him, back dipping. Each time Alex pulled back, Trott pushed to meet him.

Alex brought a hand to Trott’s chest and sought out a nipple ring. He pulled at the hoop and Trott bucked against him, pliable body shivering. Alex wondered what kind of face Trott was making now, buried in a pillow, moans muffled but high. Alex let go of the ring and trailed his hand lower, past a soft stomach and stopped once he reached the straining cock. Each push forward he felt his own drag on Trott’s. He made a loose fist and thrust them both into it, palm slicking with precome and oil.

The thought that he should probably say something and move away crossed Alex’s mind a moment before release. It rushed up on him, and with a grunt he came, some catching in his hand while most of it was spread elsewhere. Alex panted, face pressed into Trott’s silky hair. Even though it was nice how it was, surely it would look better cut. Something shorter would be much more manageable.

Trott went still underneath him. Alex moved off him, and Trott flipped around. He gave Alex a lascivious look, and Alex couldn’t help leaning down to kiss him.

When they separated, Alex noticed that Trott was still hard. “Uh,” Alex started, “you didn’t…?” He wiped his hand on his thigh, though it remained somewhat sticky.

Trott shook his head. “I doesn’t matter if I finish.”

Alex sat back on his knees, lips pursed. He wasn’t very fond of that.

“But,” Trott said suddenly, “if you wanted to watch me, all you’d have to do is say.”

He was following, even though he wanted nothing more than to get under the covers and take a nap. Alex felt a bit of embarrassment snake its way into his mind. He tried to ignore it and took a slow breath.

“Can you… touch yourself?” he asked, voice cracking.

“I can,” Trott said with a saucy smirk. “But why don’t you command me to?”

Alex felt the flare of heat in his cheeks and he shook his head. “Next time.”

Trott laughed, light and clear. Then he licked his lips and stretched back as his left hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Alex let himself stare, watched Trott pump his hand, increasing the speed gradually. He curled his toes and threw his head back, throat working around a breathy moan. When he came, it landed on his stomach in glossy streaks.

Alex could feel himself becoming interested again, but he looked away and thought about other things to distract his mind.

Trott gave a pleased hum. “I need to bathe now,” he said. “Do you want to join me?”

Alex shook his head quickly and collected his clothes. “I have a meeting with my father soon.” He pulled on his shirt. “I’ll come see you after dinner though. Feel free to do what you like in the meantime.” After his pants were back in place, Alex ruffled his hair. He took a brief look at himself in the vanity mirror before going to the door.

Without saying a farewell he left the room. Ross straightened, and when Alex looked at him, he noticed a dusting of pink in his face.

“Are you getting sick, Ross? You look red. I hope it isn’t a fever.”

Ross glanced at the floor. “It’s probably nothing. Just a bit warm in here is all.”

Alex shrugged. Ross rarely ever took ill, so perhaps it was nothing. “All right. But make sure to tell me if you feel faint. I don’t want you to let it go unchecked.”

“I will, sir.”

Alex gave a friendly pat to Ross’ back before leading them down the hall.


	3. A Glimpse

Autumn was gradually dipping into winter, although there was not yet any snowfall. Alex let himself into the stables that chilly morning. He crept quietly, and most of the horses paid him no mind except his stallion Corvo. The animal sensed him as soon as he had the heavy door shut.

Fuzzy daylight came in through the high windows. Alex stopped in front of Corvo’s pen and undid the latch. The tall horse greeted him with a snort and bob of his head. Alex smiled and brought out the few lumps of sugar he had brought. These Corvo devoured in an instant. Alex rubbed at the animal’s wide jaw, smoothing over the slick hair.

Alex wanted to go to into town to see his brother, but that was forbidden. He’d have to sneak out in the dead of night if he wanted to accomplish that. And even then, he’d have to get Ross to speak to the other guards about trading shifts or have them take a break, which would raise a few flags considering Ross was strictly his personal guard and had never took on any other position. Alex rubbed Corvo’s forehead, thinking. How could he leave undetected?

Corvo nibbled on his coat sleeve. Alex hadn’t taken him out for a ride in almost two weeks. He felt guilty, but he’d been distracted with Trott. Not that they had done anything sexual since the first time. Alex buried his face into Corvo’s coarse mane and draped his arms around the thick neck. He had unconsciously gotten wrapped up in his new gift. Still, his mind found times like these to wander to his brother. He wanted to see his sibling, to sit down and discuss what the real meaning behind all this was. Alex had spent far too many nights trying to answer his own questions, answers he had no way of knowing for certain. Whenever he would ask in the letters to his brother, each response seemed more vague than the last.

He knew Rory didn’t want to talk about it. The easiest thing for him to do seemed to be to brush Alex off as if he were being an incessant child. Alex disliked that part about his brother, how he was treated as if _he_ were the younger one.

Alex sighed and swept a few gentle brushes of his hand down Corvo’s soft back. He didn’t feel like riding any longer, the mood ruined by his own thoughts. He gave the stallion a goodbye kiss on the nose before slipping out of the stables and back up to his room.

What he didn’t expect to find was Ross bickering with Trott inside.

He heard their hushed murmuring from the hall, and stilled in front of his door. He got close to the wood, ears perked, listening. It was hard to make out full sentences since they were being quiet. After probably only a few seconds the need to know was too much, and Alex pushed into the room.

Ross had his hands around Trott’s arm, trying to pull the man from Alex’s bed. Trott was secured around one of the corner posts, his intent to stay clear. They both saw Alex and jumped, Ross hastily releasing Trott, who in turn let go of the bed and sunk to the floor in his usual kneel.

Ross scrambled to apologize. “Prince, I’m very sorry, but I caught your slave sneaking around your room after I came back up here looking for you. He ran in before I could stop him and insisted that he stay. I didn’t know where you had gone, but I didn’t think it appropriate for-”

“It’s fine, Ross,” Alex said. He didn’t care for this petty kind of drama. Alex waved a hand. “He can come and go from my room as he pleases.”

Broad shoulders sinking, Ross hung his head. “If you so wish it, sir.”

Alex cracked his knuckles and gave a yawn. “Trott, you don’t need to sit on the floor like that.”

Trott looked up, a gleam in his eyes. “Are you sure I am worthy to stand in your presence, Prince?”

Alex could hear the teasing lilt to his voice, and Ross made a displeased noise. Alex huffed a laugh. “You sure are something.” He turned to Ross. “You can go now.”

The guard had a wary look about him but left to resume his post outside the door.

Trott sat on the floor, gazing around the room. “It’s very empty in here,” he commented. “I would’ve thought you’d have more possessions.”

Alex went to his bed and sat down with Trott next to his feet. “I don’t have a need for many material things. A sword, a stack of writing paper, some clothes. The books are all in the grand library. What else should I keep in my room?”

Trott shrugged and scooted closer. He rested his chin on Alex’s knee. “Something expensive? A vase from another country, a chest filled with jewels, or maybe an exotic pelt or two on the floor?” He blinked slowly. “Just seems strange that a prince’s most private place is so… barren.”

Alex scoffed. “This place isn’t private. I sleep and read here. Isn’t that what a bedroom is for?”

Trott shrugged. He curled a hand around Alex’s boot. “Isn’t it also the place where you are intimate?”

The naïve look on Trott’s face was certainly fake, although Alex just about fell for it. Trott pulled at the boot and it slid off. He removed the other, all the while never moving his eyes from Alex’s own. Alex supposed he should answer but his tongue felt heavy and dry. Trott shifted, situating himself between Alex’s legs.

How did this Neekos manage to become seductive so quickly by doing nothing more than sitting, watching him, changing his expressions just right? Alex didn’t understand him, and probably never would. This he was fine with.

With deft hands, Trott undid the button of Alex’s pants. The prince did nothing to stop him, only held his breath for a moment. This was the first time they’d be doing something in his room. He didn’t exactly care much about where this sort of thing took place, but his surroundings were familiar and they gave him a certain sense of comfort. He was able to relax more and focus on the way Trott was taking out his hardening cock, as though removing something precious from its container.

Nothing sudden came like Alex was expecting. Trott just held him, running light fingertips up and down the sides and around the head. Only a tease, and it had Alex balling his fists, biting his lip in anticipation for _something_ to happen. But Trott’s attention was fixated on barely there touches that brought him to an almost uncomfortably stiff state. It was enjoyable, yet Alex needed more and he didn’t care what that more was as long as it sent him towards release.

“You’re the biggest I’ve had,” Trott said. He flicked his eyes to Alex’s. “I wonder how well it’ll fit.” His lips curved into a smirk.

Alex shivered even though he was feeling overly hot. How did Trott manage to keep his voice so hushed that it sounded like a lulled vibration? The hands on him moved down to circle the base and held gently while Trott lifted himself to a better position on his knees. Again Alex found his breath caught as Trott leaned his head down, long hair framing his face. Briefly Alex remembered that he should have that cut.

Trott placed just a fleeting kiss to the very top before he looked up at Alex with a toothy smile, his small fang teeth barely noticeable. If he had a tail it would surely be wagging now. Alex let out his breath in a whoosh. The need to grab the back of Trott’s head and guide him was strong. Alex waited, feeling his heart pound in his veins, highly aware of how close Trott’s mouth was to him.

Out came Trott’s tongue, a half-moon of pink. It trailed up the side of his cock once, then twice, then it was no more. Trott blew a faint stream of air that prickled cool on his skin and watched Alex closely. What reaction did he want? Alex swallowed and forced himself to remain still.

Trott started next to his hands and dragged his lips along the warm flesh, a feather-like touch. The visual of it was pleasing. When Trott got to the top he stuck out his tongue again and nudged at the leaking slit with the tip before he opened his mouth wide and took in just the head. Alex groaned at the heat.

Lazily, Trott sunk down further. He only made it halfway before he stopped. The sudden hard suction had Alex gripping the blanket underneath him, hips jerking.

Trott pulled off, lips shining, looking delighted. He found one of Alex’s hands and lifted it. “You can use this.” He put it on his head, and Alex threaded thick fingers into the tawny hair. “I like it a little rough.” He winked, and Alex nodded shakily.

It seemed like Trott was waiting for Alex to do something, so he gave a tame push to the head beneath his hand. Trott lowered once more, this time letting Alex’s cock slide against his smooth cheek. Alex retried, and Trott parted his mouth. Alex slid in with a relieved moan. The damp heat was nothing like how Trott’s thighs had been. This was much more intense. Alex tightened his hand and pulled, raising Trott’s head until he was close to coming off before Alex pushed him down again.

Trott hummed, and the pulse of sound tickled. Alex waited for Trott to move on his own but he didn’t. Trott stared at him, eyes just about closed. Alex hesitated for a moment, not knowing what was all right to do. Trott gave no signs or direction, so Alex continued what he had been doing, a little more forceful, although not anything too rough. Even though Trott said he liked it, Alex was concerned of hurting him.

One particular push had Trott sinking all the way down, throat constricting, and Alex bucked his hips, a spike of pleasure rocking through him. Trott stayed where he was, swallowing, the tightness almost overwhelming. Alex had to pull him off. When he did, Trott gasped for breath and gave a small cough.

Alex was going to apologize, but Trott licked his lips. “Felt good,” he rasped before nuzzling at the side of Alex’s cock, giving it quick kisses. “How do you want to finish?”

Alex’s mind wasn’t exactly in the best place for critical thinking. He gave a blank look at Trott, who laughed.

“In my mouth? On my face?” Trott offered. He tapped the cock in his hands against his lips, then each cheek. Finally he lapped at the head, cleaning away what had gathered there. “Or somewhere else?”

It was all tempting, and Alex was at a loss. In the end, he went with the least messy. “Mouth,” he croaked, trying to get Trott to take him in again.

“Nice choice,” Trott said, then let Alex push home. 

Trott held still, and Alex rolled his hips. Languidly, Alex felt that intense buildup begin. Trott had his ears laid back, eyes shut, little grunts slipping out each time Alex pushed in. Saliva ran down his chin. Alex thought it a bit strange, but the man looked beautiful with something wide stretching open his mouth as far as it would go.

When Trott fluttered his eyes open and pinned him with a heavy stare, Alex’s control slipped. He came, head tipping back. He didn’t stop moving until contentment started to sink in. He let go of Trott, and the man pulled off unhurriedly. Making a show of it, Trott lapped at Alex’s sensitive cock, seeming to clean every spot. He even helped tuck him back inside the pants.

Alex wondered how much time had passed. It felt like it had been an hour, but perhaps it had been much less. He worried about his stamina and if Trott found it amusing how quick he was to finish.

“What are you thinking about?” Trott asked. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Alex shrugged, definitely not wanting to share. “Just how great you are at what you do,” he said.

Trott grinned wide. He stood up, still between Alex’s legs. He rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder. An almost carnal look swept across his face then. Alex didn’t know if he was going to be kissed or eaten.

Neither happened, though. Trott said, “Don’t waste your thoughts on judging my skill. I can assure you it will always be perfect.” His expression returned to something much softer. “Still, I’m glad you liked it, sir.”

He released Alex and stepped back to give a bow.

“You don’t need to do that,” Alex said.

Trott ignored the comment. “I was wondering…” He put his hands behind his back, suddenly looking shy and boyish. The simple silk shirt and shorts he wore were a deep crimson that clung to his angles, sharp and rounded alike. It showed off his slender frame, and Alex wanted to pick him up to see just how light he really was. “Would it be all right to sleep in here with you tonight?”

Alex was not expecting _that._ He stared at Trott, eyes wide. He hadn’t ever shared a bed with anyone, not even his own brother. It was true that his bed was massive, excessively so, but… share it? With Trott? Alex ran his hands over the covers, undoing wrinkles. What would that be like, to have someone warm next to him? To be, in a way, completely vulnerable to another while he slept?

Trott waited patiently. Alex eventually gave another shrug.

“Sure,” he said, “why not. We can try it out for a night and see how it goes.”

The smile Trott gave was brilliant. He clapped his hands together. “I promise I don’t move around. I’m the best bed partner there is.”

“That’s agreeable, then,” Alex said. “I…look forward to it?” He guessed that was something to be excited about.

“So do I, sir.”

Trott gave him another wink, and Alex wondered if it meant anything significant.


	4. This Moment Yearning And Thoughtful

Night arrived quickly. Alex spent the hours before the sun completely disappeared reading in the main hall where the windows were large and the fireplace crackled. A servant offered to light a lamp for him once only the fire casted a glow around the room, but he declined. Alex marked his page and set the book on an end table before stretching. He made his way to his room, Ross close behind. His guard would be up for a few more hours yet before getting some sleep himself.

Alex slowed his walk in the hall and waited until Ross was next to him before continuing on. The man lifted an eyebrow, curious.

“Are you sure you get enough sleep?” Alex asked. Lately it seemed Ross was a little more tense than usual. Preoccupied, almost. Maybe there was something on his mind. “If you need a few more hours, I’m fine with you taking them. Rest is important.”

Ross shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, sir, but I’ll have to decline. Your safety is imperative.”

Alex rolled his eyes. He stopped, and Ross did as well. He faced his guard. “Not once have I ever been attacked in my own home. I know that something bad could possibly happen but I feel like I’m old enough now to protect myself.”

Ross stared at him, back straight and face blank. He said nothing.

Alex drew his eyebrows together. “I’m not saying you’re obsolete…” Even though it _did_ sound like that. Alex chewed his lip, thinking. He liked the comfort of Ross always being there, but since Trott had arrived, it was almost a bit too much. Ross _had_ to have heard them, and that was beyond embarrassing. Alex continued, “I just think that you could do with a little time off, is all. A break. All the staff deserve breaks.”

Ross stiffened. “Are you… relieving me of my duties, sir?”

“No!” Alex said quickly. “I just want you to have more time for yourself. An example would be that you can take more than five hours of sleep. I don’t mind.”

Ross’ pursed his lips briefly. “Is that all, then? A few extra hours of sleep, would that satisfy you?”

Alex scratched his beard. “Well… you can also, um.” He felt his face become warm. It was hard to keep Ross’ eyes. “When I’m with Trott, you can, ah… take a break as well. Get a snack, or take a walk, perhaps.”

Ross huffed. “I cannot accept that. It is essential that I be close by when you are with someone, no matter who. If your father’s guard had not been outside the room when your brother…” Ross caught himself. He lowered his gaze, ears flat. “I’m sorry. That was out of line. I apologize.”

Alex sighed. “I understand what you mean. Rory might have succeeded in killing him if the guard hadn’t heard the struggle and interrupted. And Trott might try to do the same to me, right?” He smiled weakly. “Is this what it means to be royalty? To always live with fear in the back of our minds?”

“I’m afraid so,” Ross said. “But that’s why I’m here, to put that fear at ease.”

Alex stared at Ross. He’d never had quite a conversation like this one with the man. It was reassuring to know he had someone who he could truly trust with his life, someone who swore to protect him. It reminded him a bit of the stories he read, only usually those involved a brave man pledging to never let any harm come to a woman he loved. Alex always was a bit displeased with that notion, but understood the basic idea of it.

Without really thinking, he pulled Ross into a hug.

The man was rigid in his arms, clearly not expecting the sudden move. Alex waited a beat before he released Ross. The space between them felt somewhat awkward. Alex patted Ross’ shoulders and turned. He continued on to his room, and it took a second for Ross to follow.

At the door Alex stopped with his hand on the cold knob. He stared at the glossy wood. “I don’t think Trott’s a threat but I’ll let you be the one to decide,” he said quietly. “Goodnight, Ross.”

Ross said nothing, and Alex slipped into his dimly lit room. He closed the door softly behind himself. Trott was there, sprawled out on the floor with a small piece of paper in front of him. He was drawing, it seemed.

Alex stared from across the room, watching Trott make quick flicks here and short lines there. He was so focused on his work that Alex didn’t think he’d noticed his entrance.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked.

Trott startled and looked up. He offered a smile. “A bit of sketching, sir. I saw a rabbit out in the garden today and I thought I’d try my hand at replicating it.” He stood and brought the paper over to Alex. “What do you think?”

It was hard to see, being so far from the only light source, but Alex could definitely tell it was a rabbit. It seemed Trott had some artistic skill. Interesting.

Alex handed it back with a nod. “Looks good. Very realistic.” He wasn’t exactly competent when it came to discussing art, though he enjoyed viewing it.

Trott set the drawing aside. He stood next to the bed, hands behind his back. “So, is it time to sleep, sir?” The way the light cast half his face in shadow gave him an almost mischievous appearance.

Alex leisurely made his way over to Trott. “You can drop the whole ‘sir’ thing, if you want. I’m used to it but it’s still weird to hear someone like you say it.”

Trott blinked and touched his chest. “Someone like _me?_ ”

Alex swallowed. He motioned with his hand. “You know…” Why was it so hard to say? “Someone who does your type of service.”

Trott snorted, cheeks puffing as he held in a laugh.

Alex tried to shake off the bashfulness. When was he going to get past being so shy about this whole deal? He wanted to be as open as Trott was.

“Are you sure you don’t like it?” Trott asked. “Most men of power enjoy being addressed as such.”

Alex let his gaze go unfocused before he sat down on the bed. “I don’t feel like I have any power. What does a prince have, other than a title and this stupid crown?” Alex reached up and lifted the golden ring from his head. He turned it in his hands, the metal cold and jewels dulled in the shadow of Trott’s body. “I’d rather be a guard like Ross, or even a farmer working hard for everything he’s got.” He pinned Trott with a look. “Would you want my life, really, if you had the chance?”

Trott seemed thoughtful. He hummed, and placed himself next to Alex. The firm mattress barely dipped under his weight. “I bet if you asked anyone in town the same question, they would all say yes.”

“But why?”

“Because it’s easy. Carefree. You don’t struggle for food or shelter or education, or even the freedom to do as you like. Who _wouldn’t_ want that?”

Alex squeezed the crown in his hands. “I guess that’s true, but that doesn’t mean I’m always happy. There’s this fear…” He stopped. Could Ross hear him from the other side of the door? Did he even want to talk about this again? Alex chewed on his tongue.

Trott continued for him. “You’re afraid of someone coming after you, ending your life short. But who _isn’t_ afraid of that? We’re always thinking about it, in the back of our minds.” He offered a smile. “There’s no point in dwelling on it. You should try your hardest to live, even if you’re only given awful options to choose from.”

“…Like you were?”

Trott’s eyes widened. His smile turned into a grimace, but only for a split second before it was back to being amiable. “Exactly. I worked with what I was given, and here I am.”

“You like it, doing this?”

“Of course. What would be the point of hating it? I don’t want to be miserable.” He pulled his legs up and folded them underneath, leaning into Alex as he did so. “I guess I’m just like my mother.” He took a moment to flick his eyes across Alex. “You must be, too. You look nothing like your father. Except the ears, of course. Coal black.”

Alex hadn’t ever really thought about what parent he resembled more. But now that Trott mentioned it, he might be a bit more like her than the king. He found himself saying, “You’re probably right.”

“I remember seeing the queen once,” Trott said. “It was from far away, but I could tell she was strikingly beautiful. Such bright red hair.” He touched Alex’s head, smoothed his hand down past his cheek and into his beard. “I can see some of that color coming through.”

Alex’s feelings became muddled. He didn’t want to think about his mother, nor receive compliments, but Trott was looking at him so softly with admiration in his eyes that it was hard not to have a sense of pride. Except it was mixed with the loss of never seeing the woman who raised him again.

“Is your mother still alive?” Alex asked.

Trott dropped his hand. He shrugged. “I like to believe so. I lost contact with her many years ago and never had a real chance to look for her.”

Alex perked up. “I can have people look into it-”

Trott shook his head. “It’s fine. I don’t need to know. Not yet, anyways.”

Alex wondered what secrets Trott had. There were probably many of them. He wondered if he’d ever come to learn a few.

“Anyway, my prince,” Trott said, “we should probably sleep.” He poked at Alex’s chest. “You still need to get changed.”

The nerves started. Alex stood and set his crown on the desk before moving to his wardrobe. It was somehow a bit too much, having Trott watch him as he switched out of his day clothes into something much looser and lighter. He was unsure of what to expect tonight. Not knowing set him on edge.

Carefully, he went back to the bed. Trott had taken the right side, already under the blankets. Alex pulled back a corner and slipped under. He extinguished the lamp and the room fell into true darkness. The quiet of the space had Alex’s ears buzzing. He was close to the side, not sure of how much area he should take up. It was true that Trott was small, but it felt better to give the other man at least half the bed even if he didn’t use it all.

There was the sound of shifting and Alex remained completely motionless, board straight on his back. He wasn’t exactly tired yet. Alex attempted to calm his breathing and clear his mind. Usually he had no problem falling into bed and passing out. If he could just trick himself into thinking Trott wasn’t there…

A cold hand slid along his arm. Alex tensed for a moment as Trott’s hand traveled across his chest before settling on his stomach. Trott was very much closer than he was just a bit ago.

“You’re really warm,” came Trott’s low voice next to his ear.

Alex wasn’t usually aware of his body temperature, only that he wasn’t quick to chill and frequently found summer days unbearable. He didn’t want to reply at first but couldn’t help the short “thanks” that slipped out.

Trott tightened his grip on Alex and pressed closer. The length of his body was against Alex’s side. “I’ll definitely sleep well.”

Alex was all too aware of Trott’s presence. This was so much different than the times before, when he could see. Now he had to rely on touch. And while having another body next to his was unfamiliar, he found it distracting. The more he tried to will sleep to come, the more it escaped him. He wanted to roll onto his side but didn’t want to disrupt Trott.

His breathing sounded too loud. Alex tried to slow it, although that only seemed to make it strained instead. He started to count in his head but lost track when Trott’s hand moved lower, passing over his navel. It stopped just below, and Alex repressed a shiver.

Alex made the mistake of turning his head. The smell of lavender from the hair oil Trott used filled his senses. He knew Trott’s face had to be close, but didn’t know exactly where. It would be terribly awkward to feel around blindly, wouldn’t it?

“Are you all right?” Trott asked. His face was definitely nearby.

Alex was able get out a scratchy “yeah” before he was once again made aware of Trott’s hand starting a new trek back up to his chest. It stopped on his sternum.

“I can always leave, if you want,” Trott offered.

“No.” Alex didn’t want that at all. He’d adjust to this eventually.

“Are you sure?” Trott continued. “Am I too close?” He began to slide away. Alex stopped him.

“It’s fine. I’m just thinking too much.” He slowly turned onto his side, facing Trott. “This is better.” He could feel Trott’s breath across his lips. He wondered if he should try to kiss him.

But Trott was moving too, rotating himself until he pressed his back into Alex’s chest, the rest of him fitting just so into Alex’s front. He found Alex’s arms and led them into a lax hold. He released a pleased hum. It _was_ quite comfortable.

“Now maybe we can get some sleep,” Trott said, then yawned.

Alex closed his eyes and felt the first tugs of tiredness. He liked how Trott’s small frame fit snuggly, how he could breathe in the scent of his long, soft hair. The body in his grip was still solid, muscles evident under smooth skin. Alex’s heat gradually warmed Trott’s cool body until it was pleasantly hot under the covers.

Finally, Alex was in a state of peace. He slept.


	5. No Labor-Saving Machine

Alex woke slowly, his body telling him it had had enough rest. He hardly had a problem getting up in the morning, but this time was different. There was a warm weight pressed comfortably against him. For a moment Alex laid with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. When finally he opened them, the room was dusky, light barely seeping in through the cracks of the curtains. He could see Trott curled up next to him, only the top of his head sticking out from the covers. Alex didn’t know how one could completely submerge themselves under the blankets like that and sleep. Surely it was hard to breathe.

He debated on trying to wake the man up. Alex let himself pet Trott’s little ears, marveling at the velvety softness. If he listened hard enough, he swore he could hear a faint purring coming from the being next to him. Unlike the position they had went to sleep in, Trott was now facing him. Tentatively, Alex pulled the top bit of blanket down just a little so that he could see Trott’s face.

Of course he was still pretty. Alex stared for a few long moments, taking in Trott’s long lashes hovering above his cheeks, lips open just a sliver. He looked so content. With a quiet sigh, Alex let the blanket fall back into place and robotically removed himself from bed, careful to be silent.

Alex dressed quickly. He slipped out of the room. Ross was in his regular spot outside the door.

“Did you sleep more?” Alex questioned as he moved down the hall, Ross at his side.

“I… tried. I think I was able to take a half hour extra. It will be a process,” Ross admitted.

Alex nodded. He stopped at a branch in the hallway, wondering if he should go straight to the kitchen or to the dining room. He glanced at the standing clock to his left. Breakfast would already be laid out by now, so he might as well get some from the table.

He knew his father would be in there, reading the paper and drinking orange juice as he usually did, probably smoking a cigar in between sips. Alex drew up his shoulders and sauntered in, intent on making a hasty exit once he had gotten what he needed.

Of course, he expected the questions.

“Son,” his father acknowledged. He didn’t lower the paper nor look at Alex. “Joining me this morning? How rare.”

Alex gave a smile. “Unfortunately no. There are many letters I need to write and send off before noon. You’ll have to excuse me.”

Alex started to make up two plates. This his father noticed.

“Enjoying your gift from your uncle?” It was said with curiosity, yet it still made Alex’s throat tight.

A few pieces of scrambled egg missed the plate. Alex left them be. “He has been… agreeable.”

The paper rustled, and Alex glanced towards his father. The man stared at him, hazel eyes wider than Alex had seen them in a while, cigar held up between loose fingers.

“You said ‘he’, yes? Your uncle brought you a male Neekos?”

Alex swallowed. He shrugged. “Yes. It’s not a big deal, is it? A slave is a slave.” His hands shook a little as he deposited bacon onto the plates.

“Surely you’d prefer a female. I can inform him of this, if it embarrassed you too much.” His father hummed and picked up his cup of juice. “I should have known Sips would try to pass on his own tastes. He’s always been like that. Regrettable, really.”

Alex collected two forks. “Really, it’s fine. I like him enough. It…” Alex’s mind raced. He forced a bigger smile, eyes squinting. “It’s not like it’ll deter me from wanting a wife.” He turned back to the dishes of food, jaw clenching.

His father gave a laugh. “That’s my boy. Speaking of, I’m hosting a party at the end of this month. Invited are many noble families with young daughters. I’m sure you can find at least one who takes your interest.”

Alex only jerkily nodded. Finally the plates were filled, and he took his leave with a quick farewell. Ross offered to carry one of the plates but Alex didn’t let him.

The hallway was much colder than a few minutes ago, and Alex felt particularly worse than when he had woken up. It killed a little piece of him to say what he had to his father. When he thought about his own future, of having a family, it made him panicked.

“You have it so easy, Ross,” Alex whispered. “You don’t have to choose.”

Ross’ steps faltered, having heard him. Alex noticed and stopped. He looked at Ross’ blank expression and his stomach sank.

“I’m… Damn, I’m sorry,” Alex said. “I didn’t…” He groaned. “I just meant that you don’t have all this pressure to find a wife and have kids. That’s all.” He knew he messed up, and he was angry at himself for it.

It seemed Ross was better at schooling his emotions than Alex. “I knew what I was getting into,” he said. “I did have a choice, although be it when I was just a teen.” Ross motioned for them to continue on. “Becoming a knight is a great honor, one of the highest, and I’m happy to stay unwedded if it means I can remain at your side.”

“You don’t really mean that, do you?” Alex said in disbelief. “Surely you’d like to have a family.”

Ross tilted his head. He had on a secret sort of smile. “To me, family has always been the Smiths. Serving them for life is what I plan on doing. Is that acceptable to you? I’d like to see the kind of man you eventually become.”

Alex felt himself smiling too, his mood a little bit lighter. “You can be pretty cheesy sometimes, Ross.”

“It’s just how I feel, sir.” He went to open Alex’s bedroom door.

“Well, I like you how you are. Thanks.” Alex entered the room.

Ross gave him a wink before closing the door, and Alex had a sense of déjà vu. Hadn’t Trott winked at him like that? Alex shook his head and stepped over to the bed.

Said man was still sleeping, but this time he was completely under the covers. Alex set the plates on the side table and adjusted his pillows. He then got back into the warm nest.

“Trott, hey, time to wake up.” Alex lightly patted the mound next to him. It didn’t move. Alex tried again. “I brought breakfast,” he added.

That seemed to get a reaction. Trott grumbled and poked his head from the blankets, eyes bleary and long hair strewn about.

“What is it?” came his sleep-dazed voice.

“Eggs, bacon, toast. The usual things. Ah, I forgot drinks, though. I was a little preoccupied.”

Attention aroused, Trott sat up. He rubbed his face. “Why’s that?” he asked.

Alex tried to keep his mood level, to not let himself deflate. He picked up a plate and handed it to Trott before taking his own into his lap.

“I had a brief conversation with my father. It wasn’t pleasant.” He took a stab at the eggs. “…I lied to him.”

Trott crunched into the toast. He waited until he finished the whole slice before saying, “You don’t like lying.”

Alex let out a breath. Just how transparent was he? “Yeah. It’s something my brother is good at, and to me it just always feels so wrong. But this time I had to. I didn’t see any other way around it.”

“Can I ask what you talked about?”

He didn’t mind. In fact, it was nice to be able to discuss this with someone like Trott. “He wants me to take a wife soon. There are heirs to make, and all that.” Alex wished he could enjoy the bacon. It was the perfect crispiness, just the way he liked it, but he was barely able to taste it. “I’m the oldest, and now the only one. It all falls on me.” He looked at Trott. “It’s what’s expected.”

The silence hurt, somehow. Alex wasn’t hungry anymore but he forced more eggs down.

Trott tapped the fork against his lips. “Why don’t you want a wife?”

There it was, Alex thought, the question he had been dreading. A question he only half knew the answer to. He sat back, finally putting his plate aside, not able to continue with it at the moment. “You know, the only woman in my life I ever loved is gone. I don’t think I have it in me to replace her.” He rolled his shoulders and stared at the door across the room. “I know a wife and a mother are two different things, but whenever there are women here visiting, I can’t help but think of her. It’s just… weird. They’re all nice people, the daughters of the lords, but I can’t imagine courting one, let alone having a family with one. None of them have ever caught my interest like that.” He paused and chewed on his lip. Alex flicked his eyes to Trott. “Does that make me strange?”

Trott continued to eat. Alex felt a tension rise in his chest and it made him itch, made his muscles twitch. He detested this stiff conversation filled with loaded pauses. Where was the Trott that replied swiftly? Perhaps it was because it was morning, or maybe because the topic was heavier. Either way, Alex fought hard to keep calm.

Eventually, Trott spoke. “No,” he said, “it doesn’t make you strange. It’s admirable, really. There are hardly any people out there who don’t think of having a family.”

Alex frowned. “You’re missing my point. I like having a family, people who are close that I care about and trust. I just don’t want to create one. I don’t want to choose from a lineup of women who want to be my wife and have children.”

“I understand. You don’t like that pressure. You feel forced.”

“Exactly.” Alex turned more, faced Trott. “How life is now, I like it. I want to continue how it is.”

“Isn’t that irresponsible, though?” Trott said. He pointed his fork at Alex. “You have a duty to fulfill. Just like your guard out there, and just like me, you have a purpose. Every skilled man in town has a purpose. Even every horse.”

Alex felt empty. When was Trott not right? It seemed the man always had the best counter. “I _know_ ,” Alex breathed. “And that’s why part of me hates myself for not wanting to do it.” He picked at his beard. “I really wish I wasn’t the oldest. If only it had been Rory to be born first.”

Trott hummed. “Do you think that would have changed his actions? He still would have tried to kill your father.”

Alex felt like he had been punched. He stared at Trott. “How do you know about that?” No outsiders knew. Only the people in the house and his uncle, and they had all been sworn to secrecy. Rory himself wouldn’t dare expose himself. At the moment, the tale they told visitors was that Rory was out on an extended trip that would last many months.

Trott smiled. “I have my ways of getting information. I won’t rat out my source, even to the prince.”

Alex narrowed his eyes, felt his fists ball up. “If there’s the chance that this gets out because of your loose-lipped source-”

“They will not tell, I can swear to you.” Trott licked his fingertips of salt. “They don’t exactly have a way of telling anyone else. I was just an unplanned exception.”

Alex thought he understood who it might be. The only people allowed to talk to Neekos were a select few servants and of course, other Neekos. And his father’s two would know of the incident. Alex assumed that that’s where Trott received his information. He didn’t inquire about this. Instead, he said, “This doesn’t sit well with me.”

Trott’s smile widened. He tilted his head. “If you are unsatisfied, feel free to punish me however you see fit.”

Alex’s anger flattened, then something else ballooned within him. Trott’s lips were shining, spread back from his impossibly white teeth. There was an avidity in his gleaming eyes that managed to hold Alex’s gaze. It pulled Alex in, and for the first time he thought that he maybe _did_ want to punish Trott. Not hit him, but shove him down and remove that smile from his wicked mouth.

Alex carefully took Trott’s empty plate and set it atop his own. Trott was unmoving, a perfect statue. Alex raised a hand and set it, heavy on Trott’s shoulder. How easy Trott was to push back into the pillow, and it sparked an ember in Alex. The pliant body beneath his opened up. Alex acted on the show of submission, burying his face into Trott’s neck, long chestnut hair tickling his nose. Alex let his weight press against Trott, a leg between his thighs.

Was this the first time he was actually taking what he wanted? Alex felt a mixed surge of unease and confidence. It caught him off guard. Trott’s chest rose softly against his own in even breaths. Alex waited, but for what he didn’t know. Maybe he thought Trott was going to say something, give a suggestion like he had done in the past. And maybe Alex’s subconscious mind was waiting for just that –a direction.

One never came. Alex was left without any guidance. He focused on the spots where they were touching, how their fronts were warming. Alex lightly mouthed at Trott’s neck, trying to distract himself. This whole thing was supposed to be about him taking what he wanted. But what did he even want? That was the question he had been trying to find the answer to this whole time.

At last, one of Trott’s hands came to rest on his back. The touch brought him in, reassured him that anything he did was going to be accepted. Alex raised his head above Trott’s, and the smile from before was gone, although the desire was still in his eyes.

Alex kissed him firmly, tried his hardest to make it enjoyable. Even if he was supposed to be punishing Trott, he still didn’t have it in him to just take and not give. He snaked a hand between their bodies and rubbed a rough palm against the front of Trott’s thin shorts. The mouth beneath his own opened, and Alex let his tongue in. When Trott pushed back against him, it added fuel to his already burning blood.

Did this count as taking? Alex felt the cock in his hand fill, his own in constant friction with Trott’s thigh. A whine was pressed against his lips as Trott squirmed underneath him. Alex growled in response, and when he pulled away, this time he didn’t hesitate to bite at Trott’s neck.

“Ah,” Trott cried. It was followed by a drawn-out moan.

Alex liked the sounds, or at least his body did. He rutted harder against Trott, letting his hand dip past Trott’s shorts so he could grip the smooth flesh beneath. It fit so well in his palm, small enough to wrap his fingers all the way around it, much different than his own yet essentially the same. For a moment he just held it, teeth working at Trott’s neck in harsh nips, listening for what other noises he could get out of the man.

Trott dug his fingers into Alex’s back, nails catching on his shirt. He arched into Alex, a leg coming up to wrap around a hip, to pull them closer even though they were already as close as they could get. It was a secure hold, and Alex took comfort in it.

He let his hand work along Trott’s cock, treated it as if it were his own. He didn’t know how Trott liked it–had only seen him get off after their first time together and that was brief and hazy in his mind. The question bubbled in his thoughts and Alex was far enough gone to express it.

When he moved away from Trott’s throat, he asked, “How should I do it?”

Trott stared at him, mouth open for tiny pants, an eyebrow raised. “You finally want to fuck me?”

Alex’s cheeks reddened further. _That_ he hadn’t been expecting. He tightened his grip on Trott. “No.” He squeezed. “With _this_. How do I make it good for you?”

Trott’s bewildered look was equal parts amusing and frustrating. “Oh,” was the stutter that came out. “However you want.”

Alex huffed. He pressed his forehead to Trott’s own. “Fine, then.” He was starting to dislike how in charge he was. “I command you to tell me how you want it.”

For a tiny moment, Trott seemed at a loss. He stilled and stared into Alex’s eyes before he smiled. “Fast,” he said, and nipped at the tip of Alex’s nose.

Alex clicked his tongue and sat back. He watched his hand move in rough pumps over Trott’s cock, his wrist flicking each time he got towards the head. Trott watched too, shirt rucked up, exposing his clenching stomach muscles, hips jerking every now and then. Precome flowed freely, and Alex caught it with his thumb to bring along with his strokes.

Trott let pleased whines fall from his mouth, and it only wound Alex up further. He had to be putting on a show, Alex thought, what with the way Trott chewed on his lip and stretched out his body, marked neck bent to the side, clearly on display. He managed to catch Alex’s eyes and neither were able to look away for a few heated seconds.

Alex continued his relentless speed until he heard Trott take a harsh breath. Alex gave a slow, tight stroke, admiring the way Trott’s knees tried to close in. He held them back, and with a sob Trott came. Alex worked him through it, not stopping until Trott was pushing at him with a foot.

Out of curiosity, Alex raised his messy hand to his mouth and licked at it. The taste was expected, and even if a bit weird, not completely offensive. While he sat exploring the flavor, Trott crawled into his lap, hands hot on his thighs.

“I have something I want to try,” Trott purred into his ear.

Alex shivered, more than ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end there so abruptly. It’ll continue from here next time!


	6. Trickle Drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the holidays and work and other fics devoured my time but i am back.

Alex was moved back, made to lie flat on the bed. Trott crawled between his legs and pulled at his pants until he was left in only a shirt and socks. Trott hovered over him with a wicked smile on his lips. Alex tensed when his cock was gripped firmly, the hold much more forceful than it had been any other time.

Trott pushed Alex’s shirt up to his neck. He lowered his head, sharp teeth scraping along the dip between pectorals. Alex tried not to squirm as Trott traced lower, tonguing at his navel. He stopped and met Alex’s eyes. The look from before was gone, replaced by something more serious.

“Tell me when you feel close,” he said.

Alex swallowed. He felt close already. “Do I have to?”

Trott tightened his grip. “Yes. It’s important.”

Then he’d try. Alex took a shaky breath and nodded. He watched Trott shift back until he was laid out on his stomach, and Alex kept himself propped on his elbows. He wanted to touch Trott’s soft ears, run a hand through his long hair. He chewed on his lips as Trott blew onto the head of his cock. Alex didn’t know what this thing was that Trott wanted to try. What hadn’t they done yet besides penetration? Just the thought of _that_ had Alex’s chest tight from the intimidation.

Trott’s grip slackened, and his other hand joined. His strokes were even, one hand after the next in a continual pull. It wasn’t particularly stimulating, but watching the movement had Alex’s hips twitching. Trott was intent, gaze focused, face still so close Alex could feel his light breathing. There was no change in pace for what felt like ages.

When Trott pressed a warm kiss to the side of his cock, a surprised moan jumped from Alex’s throat. Trott did it again to the other side, sparkling eyes catching Alex’s and keeping them locked. Trott let his hands stop moving while he opened his mouth wide and placed just the head inside.

Alex almost thrust up, knowing exactly what the feeling would be, but he somehow restrained himself. Not so patiently he waited for Trott to continue, to work his tongue like he had done before. The anticipation had his stomach clenching.

Except Trott pulled off, just his hands continuing their easy drags. Frustration fizzled in Alex’s nerves. He willed himself to calm down, that he could take whatever Trott gave, even if it was just a tease. Surely more would come soon.

“Close?” Trott asked.

Alex shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

Trott frowned a little, ears wilting. His touch turned lighter, a brush of stimulation from soft fingertips that skirted in a myriad of patterns that weren’t enough at all.

Alex chewed on his lip, desperately wanting Trott’s mouth back on him. Was he being toyed with? Trott was using him for some type of experiment, perhaps seeing how long he could keep up a type of torture. Alex wondered if he’d be left achingly hard while Trott went off somewhere. Alex knew that he could demand anything he wanted, and yet… somehow the thought of Trott disobeying him was more enticing than using the man how he saw fit.

“You like this?” Trott asked.

Alex hadn’t realized his eyes were closed. When he opened them he saw Trott swirling the tip of a finger against his slit, gathering the fluid that was flowing out. Trott held it up like a prize, small grin on his lips, and Alex felt heat pour into his face.

“Maybe?” he breathed. He wasn’t about to admit what he’d been thinking about.

Without any warning, Trott swallowed him, all of his length somehow crammed into Trott’s mouth and down his throat. The tight heat of it had Alex digging his heels into the bed, a hand grabbing onto Trott’s hair. He almost forgot that he was supposed to warn Trott.

He barely got out a word before Trott was off him completely, mouth shining wet as he panted. Alex let him go, untangling his fingers.

“So this is on purpose?” Alex asked, because he was finally understanding.

Trott simply looked at him as he stuck out an index finger to slide up the side of Alex’s cock.

“Trott-”

“Perhaps,” Trott said. He nosed at the length, let it drag along his smooth jaw. “Does it displease you, _sir_?”

Alex had to swallow. He shook his head without much thought. “It’s fine.”

Trott gave a small lick. “Just fine? Is that all?”

Alex didn’t know what else to say. He hoped his silence was a good enough answer.

With a long hum, Trott got both hands back on Alex. One stroked and the other danced along the inside of his thigh, causing the muscles there to flutter.

A knock on the door had Trott pausing.

Alex groaned. “Yes?” he asked, voice raised.

From the other side came Ross’ voice. “Sorry to disturb, but your father is requesting your presence.”

“Do you know what for?” Alex sat up.

“I believe he wants to go riding with you.”

Alex knew he could refuse, but it would greatly annoy his father. Riding was something they both enjoyed and he was never one to turn down time in the woods.

“All right,” Alex sighed. “Tell him I’ll be down.”

Trott let him go, an oddly sly smirk in place. “We’ll have to continue later then, yes?”

Alex looked at himself, knowing he could easily get off in a few moments, it wouldn’t take much. But Trott appeared to have some sort of plan in mind, and Alex was intrigued.

“Count on it,” Alex said. He slid from the bed. It was surprisingly easy to will away the erection once he started to think of what his father might want to talk about.

* * *

Corvo was happy to be out, even if it was bitter cold. There had finally been a dusting of snow, but that only caused the sun to reflect brighter. Alex spent long moments squinting as he adjusted himself on his horse, getting comfortable. His father was on his left, sitting a few hands higher than he. The horse he rode was much older than Corvo but the same brilliant black, coat almost blue in the light.

“Ready, son?” the king asked.

Alex nodded, and they walked the horses out into the grounds, two guards riding close behind. Alex wished he would have ordered Ross to come with. But he was trying to give the man more free time, and having him come along for a tense ride wouldn’t help anyone.

As soon as the open land hit the edge of the forest, Alex pressed Corvo into a trot, snow kicking up. The loud hoof-falls of four horses were soothing as they went deeper into the quiet forest. Branches cut up the sun, and Alex enjoyed the small moments of shade.

They disturbed a few deer and ran alongside them until their path veered too far left. Alex watched them go, the buck leading two doe away. He didn’t realize he was urging Corvo into a gallop until his father shouted for him to slow down.

He didn’t want to talk but it was going to happen regardless. Alex let Corvo have a break, the horse breathing hard, air coming out of his nose in great white clouds. Alex gave him a soothing rub on the neck.

“How have you been feeling lately?” his father asked. “This morning you seemed distracted. I’m not bothering you by calling you out here, am I?”

Alex put up his fronts, though he still wanted to take a few jabs if he could. “I’ve been doing fine. Just been thinking about Rory.”

The silence was telling. Alex wanted to sneer. Even though his father was behind him, he kept his face blank.

“I see,” his father said after they had made it a few yards. “Don’t waste too much time on that. What’s done is done. I want you focused on training and your education. And, of course, what qualities you want in a woman-”

“Why, though?” Alex interrupted. He knew it was wrong to cut his father off, and might have consequences. But he couldn’t control his building anger. “Why can’t you make Rory apologize and let him come back?”

His father stopped, and Alex did the same. He waited, shoulders so tense they ached. His hands were sweating inside his leather gloves.

“I’m sure you know why,” the king said, voice hard. “You _do_ write to him.”

Alex’s heart leapt painfully. His father wasn’t supposed to know about that.

He said nothing.

“I want to trust Rory again, but sadly I cannot. I’ve spoken with my advisors on this too, believe me. It just isn’t safe to bring him home. Rory is smart, but I don’t think he’s very mentally stable.”

Alex wished to turn around and say what he wanted to ever since his brother had been forced out. He tightened his grip on the reins, breathing hard. Corvo tossed his head.

His father continued speaking. “It’s fine that you retain communication with your brother. Although I want to remind you that you are not allowed to see him. He’s still a threat to our kingdom, and I don’t want him coming after you next.”

Alex could scream. He tugged the reins, causing Corvo to rear up as he turned the horse around to face his father.

There was so much of his own appearance in the older man it gave Alex pause. His father’s eyes were almost sad, mouth in a tight line nearly hidden by his mustache. His large, black ears sagged. Was he truly feeling regretful about any of this? Was it difficult to live with the fact that his own son had tried to kill him?

Alex didn’t know. He was still uninformed. Rory wouldn’t tell him anything, his father wouldn’t tell him anything –why was _he_ the only one in the dark? And how were they just supposed to go back to living like normal, when his mother was dead and his brother banished? Alex tried to bite his tongue, but he had to speak. He had to say _something_.

“I think I should live with uncle Sips for a while,” Alex ground out.

His father slowly shook his head. “I’m afraid not. The west right now isn’t a place for you, even with as much training as you’ve had.”

“What?” Alex asked, confused.

“Surely you’ve heard by now of the Neekos resistance. There’s a particular group that has recently been acting up and causing a stir. In just one night they managed to take out twenty of Sips’ personal guards.” He sighed loudly. “I want you here, so I can keep you under close watch.” He offered a smile, though it was glum. “If anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do with myself. I can’t lose another son.”

Alex deflated. He hadn’t heard anything about this new attack. He had been…somewhat occupied, as of late. “I see,” Alex said. “Uncle is all right?”

“Of course. The man may be a bit garish, but he’s a better fighter than I. He can take care of himself.”

Alex gave a lazy nod. He’d have to write when he got back, wanted to know all that had transpired. A small part of him was excited by the thought of the Neekos trying to break their bonds. He suddenly felt the sense of wrongness that liked to accompany reflections on Trott, but he tried not to think too much about it. He couldn’t afford to right now.

“Perhaps we should head back,” his father offered. “I only meant for this to be a short excursion. We both have a lot to do.”

The guards waited for Alex to move Corvo behind his father before they followed. The walk back was just that –a walk. Alex felt the pricks of a headache starting. How long was he going to let himself be left unaware of the facts?

* * *

When Alex arrived home he demanded a bath be drawn. He told Ross to fetch Trott from wherever he was. Alex needed a soak, and while he was a bit cold from being outside, he had another idea in mind.

He was down to his just his pants when Trott was let into the spacious bathing area. The short man was in just a silken red robe, looking beautiful as ever. Alex stared at him for a moment, feeling some of the stress fall from his shoulders. Trott stepped to him, nimble fingers reaching out to press into his sides.

Alex bent his head and kissed Trott on the mouth. It was brief, and when he pulled away he smiled.

“Will you listen to me complain again?” Alex asked.

Trott gave Alex’s sides a squeeze. “It’d be my pleasure, sir.”


	7. Not Heat Flames Up And Consumes

The bath helped. It drew the cold out of Alex and for the time being set his mind at ease. He enjoyed being able to get out of his head, even if only for a little while.

Trott sat across from him in the large sunken tub, simply watching. Alex told him about his ride with his father. Alex had expected some sort of reaction at the mention of the Neekos resistance, but there was none. It was curious, how schooled Trott kept his features. He must have had a lot of training, learned to keep his emotions suppressed. Alex knew he himself was a hothead–he tended to get angry easily and show all his feelings in a vivid explosion. His mother was like that, too.

“It’s all very interesting,” Trott said to the ceiling. The steam rising from the tub softened his already smooth features. His large eyes were especially dewy.

“You say that, but I find it more annoying than anything,” Alex sighed. He sunk lower into the hot water, until just his head was out. “I want everything to go back to how it was. I want Rory here. I want my mother here. I want there to be no slave Neekos…” Alex stopped himself. He suddenly had a hard time meeting Trott’s eyes. “Sorry. It sounds like I’m a hypocrite, doesn’t it?”

Trott shrugged. He gently pushed a foot against Alex’s own. “We all don’t like some of things we find ourselves doing anyway, whether out of habit or convenience. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Trott smiled, teeth as white as the tiled walls. “I’m having a fine time here, so there’s no need to worry about me.”

Alex hummed and let his eyes close. “I’ll trust you on that.” Often times it felt like Trott was some old sage, but he was hardly Alex’s elder. He guessed that someone who had lived a life like Trott saw the world in a much different way than Alex. It reminded him a little bit of Ross. All three of their lives, though now connected, had been very much in contrast. “I don’t know what I should do about all this, or even where to start.”

“Maybe that’s the first step, acknowledging you _want_ to do something,” Trott offered.

Alex dunked his head. He rubbed the water from his eyes before slicking the wet off his ears. “I do want to find things out, if I can. But Rory… he won’t tell me anything in his letters.” Alex leaned back and stretched out his legs. They bumped into Trott’s.

“Well then, maybe you need to talk to him directly and demand some answers.”

“That’s the problem,” Alex said. He collected up a group of floating bubbles, trapping them between his hands. “I’m not allowed to see him. And there’s no way I can leave this place without being followed.” He tried to bring the soapy fluff under the water, but it slipped around his hands and dispersed.

Trott’s smile widened. He tipped his head back, and Alex quirked an eyebrow. It was an odd look to see on Trott’s face.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Someone as smart as you,” Trott started. He lifted his foot and slid it along the top of Alex’s calf until he rested it on a knee. “Surely you know about _that_.”

Alex stared. He let his eyes go unfocused as he tried to decipher what Trott was talking about. The foot on his knee pressed down, then moved up to his thigh. It didn’t help his thinking.

“Trott, come on,” Alex said. “What do you mean?”

Trott clicked his tongue. He didn’t let his foot go any further. “I want to tell you, but I think there should be a little trade for it, _sir_.”

Alex knew Trott liked these games. And he would admit that he liked them a little bit, too. Alex grabbed Trott’s foot. “What do you want?”

Trott’s face turned more predatory. He leaned forward, sinking most of his body beneath the bubbles. His long hair was still dry for the most part, with the rest dipping past his shoulders and floating in the water. He looked like some type of attractive sea creature, ears folded back. He used Alex’s hold on him to slide himself forward until he was between Alex’s legs.

“I think I’ve waited long enough,” Trott said, voice low. “Isn’t it time for you to use me as intended?”

The blunt words hit Alex hard. He flushed, skin somehow going pinker than it had already been. He coughed and let go of Trott’s foot. “That’s… I mean, I don’t really, uh-”

“I promise it’s not as scary as you think,” Trott laughed.

Alex shook his head. “It’s not that. It’s just… kind of embarrassing.”

“And what we’ve been doing _hasn’t_ been?”

That was sort of true. It had been quite a shift from the regular since day one. But it wasn’t like he hadn’t been enjoying it. Alex chewed on his lip, definitely knowing he wanted to at least try. It couldn’t be that difficult of a thing to do. Except…

“So are you saying you want to do it _here_?” Alex looked around the room. It was smaller than his bedroom, but still had plenty of open space. There was a large wooden stand against one wall full of different soaps, salts, and oils. In the drawers there were towels and robes. The bathtub itself was more of a sunken pool with rounded edges, deeper than a regular tub. The floor was of stone, cleaned daily, and the small, inlaid tiles around the bathing area were always sparkling. He guessed it wouldn’t be a horrible idea, to do things in here. But one problem remained. Alex glanced at the door and lowered his voice. “Ross is going to know if we do.”

Trott stared at him for a moment before shrugging. “What’s that matter?”

Alex huffed. “It’s pretty humiliating. I mean, he already knows we’ve done things.”

“He’s a guard. They all hear everyone’s business. Just pretend he isn’t there.” Trott pressed closer, raising himself so that their chests bumped. “Or _do_ , if that makes it more exciting for you.”

Alex silently swore, the heat of the bath and the shamelessness of Trott clouding his head. He reached up, wanting to get a grip on Trott, but the man slipped from his grasp. Alex blinked, watching Trott raise out of the water and over to the wooden stand. He pushed around different containers until he found one and brought it over.

“This’ll do well,” he said, and stepped back in, right between Alex’s legs once more. “Perhaps we should drain some of the water, though.”

The tub _was_ as full as it could get. Alex nodded numbly and found the plug on the drain. As they waited for the water level to lower, Alex took the bottle from Trott. Inside the glass was a pale yellow oily substance. There was no label on it.

“I don’t really know what this is. Some kind of hair product?” He wasn’t one who went for the luxuries. For him, a bath just needed hot water and a few bubbles, and he was content. A little soap went a long way for cleaning. What more did a man need?

Trott pulled the cork stopper out. “I can tell by the smell that it’s just an average skin oil. You can use it during or after a bath. I think it’s made of vegetables and some type of flower for scent.”

Alex sniffed it. It reminded him of cooking. “So this is… okay to use?”

Trott took it back. “It’ll do. Unless you’d prefer to return to the bedroom.”

Alex knew that no matter where they were, they couldn’t ever do this without at least one person knowing about it. He watched the water slowly pass Trott’s nipples, the golden rings through them shining. “Here is fine,” he said.

Trott set the bottle to the side. He faced Alex, both of them quiet for a time as the sound of the gurgling drain echoed off the walls. Trott let his hands skirt along Alex’s arms, massaging in short circles until going lower, diving beneath the water to paw at his cock.

Alex sat still, letting Trott stroke him until he was hard. When the water was to their stomachs, Alex stopped the drain. “This good?” he asked.

“Perfect,” Trott said. He gave Alex a few more tugs before letting go. Then he got up on his knees and rested one on the edge of the tub.

The oil bottle was retrieved and Alex watched Trott pour some into his hand. He slicked his fingers, drops falling into the water. Trott used Alex’s shoulder to steady himself as he reached between his legs.

Alex couldn’t see what Trott was doing, but the wet noises told him all he needed. He felt weird just staring, so he took Trott’s cock in a hand to play with.

Trott caught his eyes. “Is there a certain way you want me?” he asked.

It was an important question, Alex supposed, although he didn’t have a preference. He said this and Trott nodded. The oil was picked up again, more drizzled out to coat a palm and then Alex’s cock, the head of which was just out of the water.

Without any kind of warning, Trott brought himself down on Alex’s lap. Alex had been expecting something else, not for his cock to suddenly be engulfed in heat all the way to the base. He stopped breathing for a second, stomach tightening at the pleasurable satisfaction of a completely new feeling. He grabbed Trott’s hips, fingers pressing in hard.

Trott mouthed at his neck, humming. “It’s good, right?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. “You’re really deep.”

Alex bit back a groan, desperate to stay silent but not able to suppress his harsh breaths. It _was_ good, far better than good, and now he understood why people had a Neekos. If it felt like this all the time, who wouldn’t want one? Trott was clinging to him, warm body unmoving.

Hoping it was as pleasant for Trott as it was for him, Alex eased up his hold and tried to calm his breathing. He gave a soft kiss to Trott’s cheek before leaning back.

Trott’s face and neck were a deep shade of ruby, eyes dark. His mouth was open just slightly, and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. With a strained whine he raised himself, then came back down heavily, water sloshing against the sides of the tub.

Alex almost came. He had to close his eyes, try to push away the lustful image of Trott on top of him. The grip on his cock was too much, too heavenly. Alex knew he was probably overreacting. However, it really _was_ incredible. A flash of regret passed through him at not doing this sooner. It passed, though, when Trott moved again. Another delectable slide of intense pressure and warmth. It had Alex raising his hips to meet Trott.

A high moan spurred Alex to push up again. He dared to look at Trott, took in the mussed hair and gleaming nipple rings, Adam’s apple bobbing. Trott dropped onto him and stayed there, rolling his hips in waves, sending the water rushing with him. It was a different feeling, and a wonderful one at that.

Trott tilted his head and kissed him properly, hot tongue shoving roughly into his mouth. Alex enjoyed the filthiness of it, didn’t care that saliva ran down their chins. He bit at Trott’s lips before nipping along his neck. Trott clenched down on him, back arching. It pulled Alex’s orgasm from him at once, cock pulsing as he held Trott against him. He was definitely shivering, teeth going a little too deep on the top of Trott’s shoulder.

Alex found Trott’s cock and quickly jerked him off. The water slowed him down, but he pressed hard around the head and felt Trott twitch. Alex looked at the bite mark he had left, the small pinpricks his elongated teeth had made on the smooth skin. Alex licked over them, whispering out a gravelly apology.

Trott brushed a hand through the back of Alex’s short hair and behind his ears. He was light in Alex’s lap, body tensing as he was brought to his release. The water around them went still.

Alex thought that they hadn’t been as loud as he predicted. Maybe Ross hadn’t heard a thing at all.

Trott moved off of him, leaving Alex much colder than before. “Doing it in here makes cleanup much easier,” Trott said with a tired smile. Alex agreed.

He watched the ceiling as Trott did just that. Alex felt like maybe he should have given the man some better privacy, but he felt too relaxed to move just yet. He cleared his throat. “Should I have maybe… not done that? Inside?”

“Doesn’t matter to me where,” Trott said. “Still have to wash off, all the same.” He came into Alex’s view and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll take whatever you want to give me.”

Alex didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded dumbly.

“We should probably get out. We’re all wrinkled.” Trott held up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

Alex looked at his own and indeed the skin was pruned. He unstopped the plug so the rest of the water could drain, then stood. He found two fluffy robes for them. One was definitely too large on Trott, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Alex carefully opened the door. Ross was next to it, looking forward with eyes on the hallway. Alex stepped out, Trott behind him.

Ross said nothing as he walked with them to Alex’s room. The silence was both awkward and a relief. Alex wondered if he should say something later. He kind of wanted to brag about what he’d done, if only a little bit. But he also didn’t want Ross to judge him too harshly for it.

They left Ross and went into Alex’s room. The bed welcomed them. Alex could definitely go for a nap. He let his eyes close.

Trott poked his side and Alex ignored it. But there was another jab, this one harder.

“Yes?” Alex asked.

“I thought you’d want to hear what I know. Or did you have such a good time you forgot about our trade?”

Alex hadn’t forgotten. He just didn’t think it all that important right now. But he sighed and sat up. He looked at Trott. “All right. Tell away.”

Trott sat cross-legged, practically buried beneath the robe. “You’ve lived here all your life and never thought to explore every inch of your own house?”

Alex blinked. “It’s a big place, but I like to think I’ve been in all the closets at least once.”

Trott grinned. “What about the kitchen pantry?”

Of course he’d been in there. Many nights he and Rory used to sneak down at midnight for something to eat. Alex said this, and Trott shook his head.

“Then how come you never noticed the obvious square on the floor?”

Alex squinted. A square on the floor? Wasn’t that just some warping of the wood? “What are you saying?” he asked.

Trott sighed, then gave a little laugh. “It’s a door. Apparently a very old one, but it is still one.”

Alex didn’t know if he was following. “So it’s a door… to… a basement? Where they keep some of the preserves?” Because what else would be beneath the floor of a kitchen?

Trott laughed again. He seemed _far_ too amused by this whole thing. “Not quite.” He waited a beat. “Try a passage.”

That had Alex raising an eyebrow. “A passage…” He knew this place was old, but was sure that it did not have any secret passages. “Where’s it lead to? The garden?”

“Try the _town_.” Trott looked very smug. “I don’t know if anyone has used it recently, though. When I took a quick look, it was filled with dust and _lots_ of cobwebs.”

Alex’s sleepiness waned somewhat. “All this time there’s been a way into town, from all the way out here?” He didn’t quite believe it. “Surely that’s not right.”

Trott brought his hands together and raised his head. “I can confirm my source is not a liar. They have been very trustful ever since I’ve arrived.”

Alex huffed. “And who is this source? You sure like to hide the identity of the people feeding you information.”

“Only for their protection,” Trott tsked. “I don’t want any harm coming to them.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Please, as if I’m going to hunt them down and have them removed. So, who was it? A guard, right? One of the younger ones, surely.”

Trott shook his head. “I’ll gladly tell you, but only if I’m allowed to come with.”

Alex stared at him. “Come with? What?”

“I know you want to see your brother. Don’t you want to use that passage? There’s no other way you can make it to town without it.”

It _was_ the perfect route. Almost too perfect, in fact. If it hadn’t been used in years, then it was surely a very disgusting, grime filled passage. Alex could just imagine how many rats and other creatures lurked along the musky way. But still… it might be worth a shot if it meant he could get into town without being seen.

“All right,” Alex said finally. “If I do go, I’ll take you with. Now, who told you about it?”

Trott smiled and flopped back on the bed. “Your father’s Neekos are very interesting people. Especially Kim. She knows more than you’d think.” He hummed, and another laugh bubbled from him. “Then again, when you’re the King’s bitch, I bet you hear all _kinds_ of useful things.”

Alex should have known. His father’s Neekos had come around when his mother first started to get sick, and they’d stayed ever since. The two women were hardly ever seen. Surely they knew every secret of this place, all the history and gossip. What did his father let slip when he was vulnerable?

Trott broke Alex out of his thoughts. “When should we go? Tonight?” He seemed excited by the idea.

Alex laid back down. “Definitely _not_ tonight.” He yawned. “Soon, though. I should probably tell my brother we are coming.”

“No,” Trott said. “If one of the guards reads your letter, they’ll know and everything will be ruined. It’s best we keep this between only us.”

Alex frowned. He wanted to tell at least Ross. Hell, he _had_ to tell Ross, or else the man would be in a frenzy trying to find him. And he knew Ross would keep it quiet and help make up any lies that needed to be told. He wanted to plan, but he was getting tired fast.

“We’ll figure it out later,” Alex said. He brought the blanket up and snuggled into Trott’s side. “For now, let me sleep.”

“It’s still daylight,” Trott said.

“A quick nap never hurt anyone,” Alex mumbled, and then he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because who doesn't love a little secret passage amiright?


	8. The Base Of All Metaphysics

“I cannot believe I’m allowing you to do this,” Ross said, giving a shake of his head.

Alex felt the urge to hug his guard, but held back. It didn’t stop him from smiling though.

“I knew you’d understand,” Alex said. “This is important to me. Maybe I can finally find out some of the truth.”

Ross nodded. He looked around Alex, at Trott sitting on the bed. “You’re positive you want to take _him_ with?”

“That’s part of the deal-” Alex cut himself off as Ross’ eyes widened. “I mean, he’s really knowledgeable, so I think he can be of some use.”

“What do you mean _deal_? You’re making arrangements with a slave?” Ross sighed. “Perhaps I’ll change my mind.”

Alex needed this to work. He grabbed Ross’ hands and threw all his desperation into his voice. “Ross, please, I _must_ go. I promise I’ll be back before the sun rises. No one will know I’m gone.” He gave the large hands in his own a squeeze. “No one will know I left.”

Ross didn’t seem too convinced, but Alex knew he could up the begging if he had to. Ross squinted at Trott again, who gave a bright smile in return

“I still don’t trust him. What if he runs? Or tries to kill you down in that tunnel?”

“It won’t happen. Right, Trott?” Alex threw a look over his shoulder.

“Do I need to write my name in blood somewhere?” Trott asked. He pulled back his sleeve, exposing his wrist. He tapped it with a finger. “I shall sign a contract if need be.”

Ross gave another heavy sigh. “That… won’t be necessary.” He pulled Alex in a little closer, mouth next to his ear. “If _you_ trust that Neekos, then I trust him too. Doesn’t mean I like any of this, though.”

Alex closed the distance, wrapping his arms around Ross, excitement flaring in his veins. “Thank you.”

“Please, just stay safe.” Ross gave Alex’s back a pat.

“Will do.” Alex released the knight. “In two days we’ll do this. We know when the cooks leave the kitchen for the evening and when they start on breakfast. It’s not a terribly long window of time but it’ll be enough.”

Ross eyed his prince. “And what are you going to wear? You hardly own anything drab enough to blend in.”

Alex scratched his head. “I… was hoping I could borrow something from you. We are practically the same size.” Alex wondered if he was being too rude. “Not that your clothes are that of a peasant!”

A surprised laugh came from Ross. “I didn’t think you meant that at all. My personal clothing would probably work well. I have plain tunics and trousers.” He waved a hand at Trott. “And him? He won’t fit in anything of mine.”

Trott spoke up. “Don’t worry about it. I already have something.”

Both Ross and Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Got an outfit from one of the servants. He owed me.” Trott winked.

Ross refocused on Alex, looking serious once more. “You really do have to try hard to hide your face. It’s almost a dead giveaway.”

Trott stood from the bed and waltz over. He peered at Alex, eyes scanning his features. “We can rub some soot around his eyes, maybe a little dirt in his beard. No one will be suspicious.”

Alex nodded. “See? We’re all set.”

“All right, all right. I get it.” Ross stepped backwards, a hand on the door. “I don’t think I could stop you even if I tried.” With that, he excused himself for the night.

Alex could hardly contain himself. Finally, things were moving forward. He walked around his room, thinking. He’d _have_ to convince Rory to open up to him. There was definitely something is brother was keeping secret. He was so focused on planning his questions that he ended up bumping into Trott.

“Sorry,” Alex mumbled, hands coming out to still the man he had almost pushed over.

Trott looked like he wanted to say something, so Alex waited. But the silent moment stretched between them. Alex frowned and released Trott. It felt somewhat tense between them now.

“Um,” Alex tried. “Are you okay?”

Trott blinked. “Sure am,” he said. His ears twitched.

“Yeah? You seem off.”

With a shrug, Trott turned to the bed. “This will be my first time outside in months. Guess I’m just now realizing it.”

“Oh.” Alex followed him. He reached out, but stopped himself, let his hand drop to his side. He stared at Trott’s back, how his straight hair fell in a long line and ended in a point just short of his waist. “Must feel strange.”

Trott hummed. He smoothed a hand across the bedspread. “I’m sure this outing will be successful.”

Alex nodded. “It has to be. If my father finds out, I honestly don’t know what will happen.”

Trott turned his head just enough to meet Alex’s eye. “ _No one_ is going to find out. Believe me.”

Alex did.

* * *

The entire day Alex felt nervous. He was hardly able to concentrate on his lessons. His sword practice went poorly. And to top it off, he had crashed into a maid who had been cleaning his room. He spent a few hours in the afternoon trying to read a book, but all he accomplished was staring at the same page. When he gave up, he went outside to pet Corvo.

Being with the horse helped, but he still felt distracted. His mind was skipping between thoughts of his brother, and how the town would be at night, and what if they ran into trouble. What if someone recognized him? No good would come of that.

Maybe he should have let Ross stop him. But if he did that, then he’d never find out what was going on.

He sat down at the dinner table, not even realizing what he was doing as he scooped various vegetables onto his plate. He was a couple bites in when he came to his senses.

At the head of the long table his father was staring at him. Alex slowly met his eyes. It was weird, for Alex to be here, when for weeks now he had been taking meals to his room to eat with Trott. His father raised an eyebrow in question.

Alex stuffed his mouth full of steak and focused on buttering some bread.

“How odd, for my son to be here,” the king said, clearly amused. “Is there something you wish to talk about?”

Alex shook his head. He gulped down a glass of water. “I just…” He coughed. “Felt like joining you, is all.” He searched out Ross, although he knew the man was outside the closed doors.

“That is kind of you. I’ve missed eating meals with my family.”

Alex distracted himself with the clatter of the cutlery, hoping he didn’t seem too out of it. He needed _some_ type of small talk, or else his father would think something was up.

He was going to speak, but the king beat him to it.

“Tomorrow morning I’m going hunting. It’ll be quite early. If you would like, you can join me.”

Alex tried to think fast. If his father was leaving early, that meant an early breakfast. Earlier than normal, and that meant the cooks would start possibly an hour sooner, thus cutting their time in town. They could still make this work, but they’d have to keep it short.

“I’ll have to decline,” Alex said. He swirled a bit of steak in some gravy.

His father gave a short laugh. “You never did like waking up before the sun was out.”

Alex ate quickly, hoping he didn’t seem too out of it. His father always had a nose for knowing when he was acting differently. He talked about a book he had read a month ago, pretending that it was the one he was currently enjoying. It worked enough, though he didn’t get much of an interested reaction from his father.

He left the dining room once he was finished, feeling a wave of relief as he shut the door behind him. He gave a weak smile at Ross, and they walked to his room.

“I was surprised,” Ross said, “when you didn’t come out right away. Did anything happen?”

“We just have less time, is all,” Alex said quietly. He said no more until they were at his room. He looked down the hallway and listened for a time, concluding that they were alone. Still, he kept his voice low. “My father is going hunting early, so we’ll have to be back before that.”

Ross’ face was full of concern. “There’s too much risk in this. You won’t have as much time-”

“I know,” Alex hissed. “But we’ll be quick. I’ll tell Rory we’re on a tight schedule. He won’t keep me. He’ll understand the danger.”

Ross opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. He was frowning hard, arms folded, eyebrows drawn low.

“What?” Alex asked.

“What if your brother tries something? I may trust your slave, but what if you’re walking straight into a trap? Perhaps your brother has kept information from you to lure you away from home.” He held up a hand. “I know what you want to say –that he would never cross you. But there’s no way to be one hundred percent certain on that.”

Alex chewed his lip. Ross had a point. And while he himself trusted his brother, anything could happen. “I know. But we can’t just eliminate that possibility.”

“You could by _not_ going.”

“Ross,” Alex sighed. “I have to. That’s final. You know the plan if we’re not back before everyone starts to wake, right?”

“Yes.”

Alex tried a smile, but Ross hung his head. Alex said a quiet goodnight before slipping into his room.

Trott was at his desk, writing or drawing something. Alex walked over and looked out the window, at the last rays of dying light covering the hillside in warm orange. The snow absorbed the navy shadows and turned the ground smoky. Alex stared until it all melted together, until his eyes felt dry.

When he looked down at Trott, the man was staring at him. He had indeed been drawing, the sketchy image of a doe half hidden behind a tree on the paper.

Alex returned to looking out the window. “You have a real talent,” he said.

But the praise felt wrong on his tongue, like he was a father approving his son’s accomplishment. It was not what he wanted, not anything he himself had sought out to say. He himself had always had natural talents, and his mother… she was the one who celebrated the stupid little things he did, like catching a big fish or completely a hard math problem. His father had only ever provided a smile or a nod of encouragement.

“We should sleep.”

Trott’s words cut through Alex’s thoughts. He pushed old memories back to where they had come from.

“You’re right. We’ll need it.” He wanted to be going into this mission with a clear head, undistracted. He feared that might be impossible.

* * *

When the right hour struck, they left.

Ross went with them to the pantry where he stood watch as the old passage was opened. Alex lit the lamp and held it over the square in the floor. He pointed at Trott, then at it.

“What?” Trott whispered. “You want me to go first?”

Alex nodded. He would have went but… it was honestly disgusting. And while he didn’t mind the dirt or the dark, he was not a fan of spiders, which he knew this hole was going to be full of.

Trott rolled his eyes and dropped into the passage. He could stand at his full height, but Alex was not going to be able to. Alex turned to give a wave to Ross before he was lowering himself in. They waited until Ross closed the hatch.

Alex lifted the lamp, throwing the yellow glow onto the dirt walls and floor. It was an empty path that slowly faded into darkness.

“We better get moving,” Trott urged.

Alex pulled his hood up and followed Trott. It was a constant battle with webs, but at least Trott was there to take most of them. The cold, musty air filled his lungs and Alex had to cough more times than he wanted to.

Trott moved fast, and Alex struggled to keep up. He had to remained stooped down or else suffer an old wooden beam to his head. It made his back ache, but he endured. He had to. Even when he almost tripped on a rut in the path, even when cobwebs got into his mouth, and even when he made the mistake of touching the filthy wall, he withstood it and kept going.

They didn’t talk. Alex was thankful for just the sound of their boots and breathing. It helped him concentrate. He stared at Trott’s back, thinking over his questions for Rory. He had to keep them brief, and he had to be stern. There was no time for happy reunions, even though he wanted to relax with his brother and ask about everything the man had been through so far, get all the little details that the letters left out.

Trott stopped, and Alex wondered if something was wrong.

“Hand me the light.”

Alex passed it over. Trott held it up, and it illuminated fallen beams along the path.

“Shit,” Alex breathed. “Can we get by those?”

Trott moved forward. “I think so. It doesn’t look as if there’s any real damage to the structure. No cave-in that I can see.”

“How close are we?”

“Getting there. Probably halfway. Though my sense of time is not going to be as accurate since we’re underground.”

Alex carefully followed Trott over the broken beams. “Sense of time? What, do you have some special power or something?”

“No. I’ve just always had a good internal clock.”

The made it over the broken wood and continued on. Finally the passage seemed to grow a little, and Alex was able to stand at full height. His back pulsed, the muscles on fire, but he felt much better. They were also moving at a much sharper incline than before. While the whole time had been a gentle slope, it was now a harder path. There were stones underfoot, acting as makeshift steps. Many were loose, and they had to unhurry their pace lest they twist an ankle. Alex was definitely fit and used to exercise, but even this much was starting to get to him.

By the time the path turned flat, he was panting and asking for a short break. Trott let them rest for a moment, looking unfazed.

“How?” Alex breathed. He wanted to sit, his legs hurting. But he was _not_ going to touch the ground with anything other than a shoe.

Trott grinned. “I have quite a bit of stamina, as you should know.”

Alex was too tired to feel embarrassed. He shook his head. “Yeah, yeah.” He gave his limbs as much of a stretch as he could. “Let’s go.”

The passage soon made a hard left, the first real corner they had encountered. They had to be getting close now. The walls gradually turned into stone, and the ground was more slippery, the air damper. Alex’s body was warm but his hands were frozen. He wished he would have brought gloves.

Suddenly, there were noises. Muffled voices, the creak of shoes on old timber. Trott led them along, until the path suddenly ended. There were empty crates stacked on either side of them.

Trott held up the light. Above them there was the outline of a square hatch that was identical to the one in the pantry. Trott held a finger to his lips, then pointed up. He passed the lamp back to Alex and proceeded to stack a couple of the crates. These he climbed on.

There was no latch on this side of the door. Alex watched Trott run his fingers along the outside seam before he pulled out what looked to be a small metal wire. This he poked through and moved around. It didn’t catch on anything. Trott pocketed it and placed both palms on the wood. He pushed up.

Nothing gave. Trott looked down at Alex. “There’s definitely something on top of this. It feels like it can be moved, but I alone won’t be strong enough.”

Alex got the hint. He set the lamp down and pulled over another crate. Together they tried to raise the hatch, and bit by bit it lifted. There was a definite sliding sound from above.

“What if someone up there hears this? Or sees?” Alex asked, dread hitting him.

“A risk we have to take,” Trott said.

“I hope you have a good story about why two people are down here,” Alex huffed. He pushed harder.

“I have plenty of stories,” Trott wheezed.

Finally there was the give they wanted, and whatever was on top overturned with a bump. Wherever this opened to, it was thankfully dark, although not completely quiet. Alex could hear faint voices.

Trott easily pulled himself up.

“Clear?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” Trott disappeared for a moment, then reappeared, hand out.

Alex gave him the lamp, then struggled to get his body up. He probably pulled an arm muscle, but he was able to do it.

They were in some sort of storage area. Alex looked at the tipped over box that had been sitting on the hatch. The top thankfully hadn’t come open. Whatever was inside had made no mess. Along the walls were shelves filled with jars on one side and bottles on the other. Behind them were more boxes, stacked neatly.

“Where are we, do you think?” Alex whispered. There was a door at the other end of the small room, and it was the only way out. There were no windows.

Trott held the lamp up to the shelves. “Probably a pub. There are three in town.” He closed his eyes a moment. “All of them are on the same street. It’s the main one, so we’re in luck.”

Alex didn’t feel lucky, though. They had to get out of here, and the only exit was a door that they had no idea what lay behind it. The risks just kept adding up. Maybe Ross was right, maybe this _was_ going to be far too dangerous. They were trespassing. If someone were to discover them, several different very bad things could happen.

“Trott,” Alex said. “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

Footsteps. Not heavy, but right outside the door. Alex froze in place even while Trott pressed against him, trying to urge him back down into the passage.

A hand touched the knob of the door, and Alex saw it turn just as Trott put out their lamp. His brain told him to move, get into hiding, but he didn’t have time before the door was already opening.


	9. Recorders Ages Hence

Whoever opened the door was much smaller than Alex had been anticipating. In fact, the person was just a kid, probably no older than five or so. Alex stayed frozen, watching as the silhouette of the child shuffled into the room. It was thankfully still dark, the light from outside the door not offering much.

Alex watched the child approach the shelves on his right. They reached up, standing on tiptoes as they struggled to push aside different jars until they found the one they were after. The minute stretched on, and Alex held his breath, afraid that he would make a noise.

Jar in hands, the child turned back to the door and left, shutting it quietly behind themselves.

There was no sound for another time, before Alex’s lungs begged for new air and he let it out in a whoosh. As he went to take a breath in, Trott yanked him backwards. He fell into the open hatch, just barely managing to stop himself from dropping all the way through. Below him, Trott poked at his ass.

“The fuck,” Alex hissed, “is your problem?”

“If that had been anyone other than a kid, we would have been exposed. All because you couldn’t move fast enough.” Trott gave another finger jab, this one harder. “What happened to those quick reflexes I saw you use while training?”

Alex wanted to stay angry, but he couldn’t. “You saw me training?”

A pause. “Yes.”

Alex grinned. He was hoping that by practicing next to the garden Trott would catch him eventually. He was pretty proud of his sword handling. But his smile dropped. He was reminded that he hadn’t brought any weapon with him. All he had were his fists, and while he knew a little of weaponless combat, he wasn’t as good at it as with a sword.

“Come on,” Trott urged, and helped push Alex back up before he himself climbed out. He grabbed the lamp and made for the door.

“Wait,” Alex whispered. Trott looked at him. “What if there are others besides the kid?”

“Of course there probably are. We’ll just have to _quietly_ go around them.” Trott silently opened the door.

Alex stood close behind him, able to see over his head into the shadowy space. The room they were in was located behind a bar. Past it was an open area filled with tables and chairs. Against one wall was a fireplace, barely burning. The low pop of embers broke the otherwise silent atmosphere.

“Can’t get better than this,” Trott said. He stepped out of the door, but Alex grabbed the back of his coat.

“Wait. What about that kid?” He couldn’t see anyone at the moment, though he knew better than to just charge out.

“They probably went upstairs.” Trott nodded towards said stairs along the far left. “This seems to be the tavern. I’m sure the second level is living quarters.”

Alex slowly released Trott. He followed him out, closing the door behind him. His eyes were starting to hurt from how wide he tried to keep them, body tense. He didn’t want to make the same mistake as before. If there was any sign of movement, he’d drop to the ground in a split second and crawl if he had to.

Trott moved like a ghost, his footsteps muted. He couched and kept his hood up, creeping close to the wall. Alex felt less graceful as he trailed after.

They easily made it to the front door. But when Trott tried it, it didn’t budge.

“Locked, of course,” he sighed. Then he smiled, and Alex could barely see it in the low light. “I have just the thing.”

There was the smallest sound of metal, the scrape of it against the doorknob. Alex couldn’t see exactly what Trott was doing, but he knew he was getting the door open. Was this man, a supposed high quality slave, a real jack of all trades? He surely seemed to have more useful skills than Alex had first thought. Surprise after surprise, that’s what Trott was. It was amazing, really.

The lock came undone, and Trott pulled open the door just enough to slip out, Alex on his heels.

Outside was cold and dark. All the ale drinkers and shop owners were in their beds by now, fast asleep. The half-moon offered some illumination as their eyes adjusted.

Trott grabbed Alex’s arm, causing the man to startle. He tried to settle his beating heart.

“So?” Trott prompted. “Where does your brother live?”

A silence that was far too long stretched between them. Alex chewed on his lip. How was he going to tell Trott that he didn’t know exactly where his brother was? The letters had only mentioned a small house that was a short trip from the main market area. No other clues.

“Well, the town isn’t _that_ big. I’m sure we can find him… somehow,” Alex muttered.

The grip on his arm tightened. “You don’t know, do you.” It wasn’t a question.

Alex hung his head. “I… may not have been as prepared for this as I thought. Sorry.”

Trott let him go and crossed his arms. “We’ll just have to find someone who knows where he lives.”

“How? It’s the middle of the night, and it’s not like we can walk up to someone and ask if they know where Rory Smith lives. He had to change his name.” Alex watched his clouded breath rise and dissipate. “I never found out what that was either. Maybe we have to abandon this after all.” He really didn’t want to, but there were just too many obstacles appearing. He’d been too excited by the idea of talking to his brother that it had clouded his rational thinking.

Trott shook his head. “I know where we can go to ask. Have to hurry, though. We’re on a tight schedule.”

“Where?” Alex asked, but Trott didn’t answer.

They headed down the main road past sleeping taverns, bakeries, and clothing shops. It was an eerie time to be out, when not even a drunk soul was wandering about. Alex wondered if any guards were on patrol at this hour.

Just as the thought entered his head, a person that was carrying a lamp and sword at his hip came around the corner towards them. Trott pulled Alex into the alley on their right, far back into the shadows, almost tripping on a pile of wood in the process. They hunkered down as the guard walked by, his footsteps sharp clicks against stone.

“We’re close,” Trott said.

The place they arrived at a couple minutes later had a friendly light on. Trott instructed Alex to stay put while he went inside and inquired. A bell chimed as Trott entered, and Alex went around the side of the building to wait. How hadn’t an inn come to mind? Of course it would be open, eager to accept any wandering travelers. But would they know about Rory?

Alex set their lamp down and shoved his cold hands into his pockets, scrunching his nose under the neckline of his coat. Trott had never even see his brother, had he? How would he know what to ask about? Then again, gossip always did run wild. Surely someone had told another who told a friend who told a cousin about the man that showed up in town to live the day Rory “went on a trip”. Alex knew for certain that workers in the house had let news slip, even though they probably didn’t know any of the real story.

Rory was just away for an extended period of time, his father had assured everyone. He had come up will all kinds of reasons for the absence. But eventually it wasn’t going to work anymore and everyone would have to hear the words from the King’s mouth himself: that he had banished his own son to live a terribly normal life among common people because of an assassination attempt.

Then what? Surely the people around town recognized an auburn haired man with a curly mustache and blue eyes who looked so much like Alex. Even his ears were the same jet black. Alex suppressed a sneeze, feeling temporarily light headed. He hoped Trott would be back soon. This whole plan was on Trott’s shoulders right now and it made Alex uneasy, not being in control.

The sound of the inn’s door bells jingling had Alex moving. He waited as Trott came outside, a triumphant smile in place. Alex grinned, too.

“Three streets down, second house. The one with an old oak tree in front of it.” Trott pointed in the general direction. “Apparently it’s a well know…entertainment spot. Among women.”

Alex let out a laugh. “Yeah. Rory’s mentioned that he has no interest in settling down…”

They went in search of the house, and it was an easy enough find. Like the inn, it was one of the only places where there were still lights on inside. As they got closer they could hear someone playing a string instrument, and perhaps singing. It wasn’t remarkably loud, though. Just a gentle hum. They had to wait for another patrolling guard to pass before they move in.

Alex slowed his walk until he stopped next to the tree. He touched the cold bark, trying to get a look inside the window but the curtains were drawn. He pursed his lips, a sudden flutter of nerves hitting his stomach.

“Do we just knock on the door?” Alex asked. “Like, ‘surprise, I’m here!’ and all that?” He knew what he wanted to ask, but hadn’t thought of a greeting. “I know it’s only been a couple months, but it seems much longer than that.”

Trott shrugged. “Just do what feels right.”

“What if you-”

“No,” Trott interrupted. “This is about you.” He looked at Alex, large eyes catching some of the yellow glow from the window. “You wanted answers, so you’re going to go get them.”

Alex could agree with that. But he was still nervous. He sought out Trott’s hands, had to go into the other man’s pockets to get them. He held them tight. “You’ll still come with, right? No hiding out here?”

“If you want me to, I can accompany you. What’s our story, though? I don’t think he’s going to believe a Neekos is just a friend. He knows you.”

“Yeah…” Alex smoothed a thumb against the back of Trott’s hand. “I guess if he asks, I’ll just say you’re my secret lover.” Alex blushed, even though he didn’t know why.

“Hm, I guess.” Trott gave a teasing smile. “Though I still don’t think he’s going to fall for that one. You can give it a try, though.”

Alex parted their hands. “All right. Let’s make this quick. How long do you think we have?”

Trott looked at the sky. “Probably only an hour at most.”

Alex nodded. He went up to the door, took a deep breath, and raised a fist. He brought it down in two hard knocks–the same kind he had used when he would visit Rory’s room at home.

The music inside stopped. It was strangely quiet as they waited. Then the door was being slowly pulled open. The man who stood in front of Alex was hardly a hand shorter, and clean shaven. But Alex knew it was his brother.

Alex and Trott were quickly pulled inside. Rory clicked the door shut and leaned against it. He stared at his brother, jaw slack. “How?” was the first word out, his voice rough. “Or should I ask, why?”

“You know why,” Alex said coolly. “I want to know the truth.” Alex lowered his hood, but Rory hastily pulled it back up.

He glanced to his left, and it was then that Alex realized they were in a very open room. Several floor cushions were occupied by three women, all who were silently watching their exchange.

“Follow me,” Rory said.

They went to the only other separate room in the house, which was the kitchen and dining area. He closed the door and motioned at the table. Trott and Alex sat next to each other, Rory on the other side. He didn’t offer anything other than a hardened look, hands folded on the worn table.

It was warmer back here. Alex wanted to take off his coat, but he kept it on.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex needed to get that out first, because it was true. Not having Rory around made him feel like something was always missing.

Rory nodded, gaze softening. “Same for me.”

“I liked your letters, but they were just getting…” Alex didn’t want to say boring, but the content had started to get mundane after a month. He still enjoyed them, but the details that were missing were too much.

“Yeah,” Rory said. He unlaced his fingers and tapped at the table. “You know I want to tell you everything. The day I was kicked out I tried to sneak back in that very night. It didn’t work so well.” He hesitated, then pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bright pink gash, still in the process of healing. “One of the guards gave me this. I mean, I don’t blame him. He was just doing his job. I could tell that it didn’t sit well with him though.” He leaned back in the chair, causing it to creak loudly. “But I’ve been doing fine. I have a job and this house.” He grinned. “And I get to have a bit of fun. So no harm done, eh?”

Alex was not convinced. It wasn’t that simple. “You have to tell me why.” He was done playing chase. He had Rory here, in front of him, and the man was going to answer him truthfully. Alex threw back his hood and sat up straight. “Why did you try to kill our father?”

Rory was clearly uncomfortable. He scratched at his ears and worried his lip, fighting some internal battle. Alex wanted to rush him, but knew better and waited quietly. A quick glance at Trott showed the man had an interest in the conversation, but was making himself relax into the background.

“Fine,” Rory finally breathed. “I guess you deserve to know. But this might fuck everything up. I hope it doesn’t.”

Alex felt his heart jump painfully. “What happened?”

“It’s not really a long story at least,” Rory explained. “But that doesn’t make it any better.” His expression turned grim, and he wouldn’t meet Alex’s eyes. “I just found out his secret, is all.”

“Rory-”

“Shh!” His brother glared at him. “I go by Robert now.” He forced a little laugh. “The girls like to call me Robbie.”

Alex clicked his tongue. “Whatever. What’s this big secret?”

He looked at Trott for a moment before holding Alex’s gaze. “He had our mother killed. And so I thought I’d return the favor.”

Alex inhaled sharply, the words cutting his heart. “What?” he croaked.

“You know I wouldn’t lie about this.” Rory shook his head. “All that time, we just thought she was sick. Thar doctor told us she would recover soon. Why’d we believe him?” He curled his hands into fists. “I still don’t know if he was in on it too. But I had proof in my hands that _he_ had done it, that son of a bitch.”

“Had?” Alex managed to get out. “Where’d it go?”

Rory laughed, a bitter sound that Alex felt stab at his chest. “Into the fire. It was just a letter, to who I don’t know, but it told me all I needed to know in order for me to hate that man forever.”

“And you’re sure father wrote that? He said he killed her?”

“Not in such simple words. But what I read told me that he had a servant add in the poison that was probably disguised as sugar. It wasn’t enough for an instant death, and I think that’s what makes it worse and why it took so long. He did it over the course of a week, and we saw firsthand how bad she got.” He swallowed, jaw twitching. “I really wish I could have wrung his neck. I was so close, too.”

Alex blinked back the burning in his eyes. This wasn’t the time to let his emotions take hold, enough though he wanted nothing more than to march home and finish what his brother hadn’t been able to. _This_ was the real reason he wasn’t allowed to see Rory.

“Uncle knows, too,” Rory said, and that surprised Alex. “As soon as I was cast out I made sure to get word to him. It was hard, what with the constant surveillance, but I was able to find help.” Rory raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at Trott. “Wasn’t I?”

Alex slowly turned to face the Neekos.

Trott huffed. “Come on, I didn’t think you were going to tell him that part.”

“You two worked together?” Alex’s brain was struggling to process this new information. “Were you never a slave, then?”

Trott pinned him with a stare. “It isn’t like that. I’ve never lied to you. But look, we don’t have time to discuss my involvement. Let’s wrap this up so we can get back.” Quieter, he said, “I can tell you everything later.”

Alex knew Trott was right. Time was not on their side. He nodded, then turned back to Rory. “Are there any other secrets I should know?”

Rory hummed. “That’s the only one I’ve been keeping. Uncle’s the one with a few ideas in mind on how to deal with all this.” Rory rubbed at his chin. “Really, though, we were going to tell you eventually. We just needed time.” He smiled, and it was genuine. “You’re the same as always, running headfirst into something despite the consequences.”

Alex shrugged. “I can only stand being in the dark for so long.” He stood, not knowing what drew him to his feet. Awkwardly, he leaned down and hugged Rory. “Thanks.”

Rory gave his arm a pat. “Well, this is something new. I thought you hated affection.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “It’s _his_ fault,” he muttered, and tried not to look at Trott.

Rory had a sly look on. “I understand.” He pushed back from the table and once again raised Alex’s hood, then rested his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “Get home safe. And then you need to _wait_. Don’t let Uncle know this meeting happened. Hell, don’t even mention anything to him. He has a plan, and most of it sits on you not knowing. I hope he won’t be mad for telling you any of this.” He let Alex go. “I know you can keep that big mouth of yours shut, yeah?”

Alex ruffled Rory’s hair. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be impatiently waiting for this plan to go into action.”

Rory set his hand on the doorknob. “Oh, it’s already started. You just haven’t noticed yet.”


	10. When I Peruse The Conquer’d Fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [We are nearing the end, only a few more chapters left!]

Alex did not talk on their way back and Trott made no attempt to start a conversation. He silently followed the shorter man through town where they reentered the dark pub they’d come from, the last coals of the fire finally gone out completely. The door they re-locked, the hatch fit back into place, and the two of them travelled once again through the tunnel.

In his head, Alex was going over everything his brother had told him. He’d gotten answers, and that felt good, but now more questions were forming. He so badly wanted to confront his father and end all this quickly. Except the mess would be far too much to easily clean up. What would happen if he succeeded where Rory had failed? Would there be enough evidence of the King’s wrongdoings that Alex wouldn’t be seen as a traitor? And was it even right to kill the man anyway?

Alex felt the beginnings of a headache settling at his temples. In truth, he’d never wanted to kill anyone. Hunting was hunting, and sometimes he even felt bad about that. But even if he was fueled by anger, could he take his own father’s life? Alex slowed his walk as he stared at Trott’s back, feet dragging in the dirt. He definitely wouldn’t be able to bring down a sword, or tighten his hands that final inch. It just wasn’t possible for him to do it.

Trott turned, lantern raised. He waited for Alex to catch up and offered a comforting smile. “I know you’re probably busy stewing, but it’s quite important that we hurry.”

Alex heaved a sigh, and knew Trott was right. He refocused on putting his energy into moving instead, knowing he’d have plenty of time to think later. He no longer cared about the filth of the tunnel and the cobwebs that grabbed his hair and shoulders. What mattered was returning without any more delay.

* * *

Thankfully, Ross was close by when Trott opened the hatch. He helped each of the men up.

In a hushed voice he said, “No one is awake yet. You managed to do well on the timing.” He seemed relieved, hand on Alex’s shoulder heavy and warm. “I hope you found some answers.”

Alex nodded. Being back in his home felt nice, although there was an edge of bitterness to it. As they walked swiftly down the hallway, irritation rose to the surface of his mind. Just as they reached the stairs, he grabbed Trott’s arm and pulled him off to the right. Ross hurried after them.

At the door to the bath, Alex glanced at Ross. “Return the lantern. We’re going to wash up. Meet at my room after a bit.” He guided Trott in and closed the door.

It was pitch black inside the room, but he knew where the lamp was. Alex made the steps over to it and soon the warm yellow filled the space. The water was cold but it would do.

Trott watched him strip out of his dirty clothes and scrub at his face. The previously white towel was soon coated in dirt. Alex sat on the edge of the empty tub, rubbing too hard at his beard. Finally he noticed that Trott had made no move to clean himself.

“Well?” Alex asked. “Don’t think you’re getting into my bed covered in grime.” He tossed a clean towel at Trott, but the man didn’t make a move to catch it. It landed in heap at his feet, and Alex frowned. “What’s your deal?”

Trott took a slow breath in. “My _deal_ is you. Calm down, please, _sir_.” He swiped the towel up and went over to the basin of water to wet it. “I can feel the anger coming off you in waves.”

Alex paused, eyes pressed to the towel. He huffed. “I’m allowed to be furious.”

Trott clicked his tongue. “You’re allowed, yes, but how about you stop displaying it so much. What will happen if you run into the king? Will you be able to act normally?”

He definitely wouldn’t, Alex knew. He smoothed down his hair. “All right. I’ll try.” Only he wished it were that simple. Alex stood and retrieved a robe. He could hear his heart in his ears, blood rushing hot. He wanted to dunk his head in the pale of water to see if that would help.

Trott shed his dusty coat and boots, but kept the rest of his borrowed clothes on. He removed whatever filth had been stuck to his face “Shall we?” he asked, tipping his head towards the door.

Small sounds indicated a house just starting to awaken for the day. Alex and Trott found Ross stationed outside Alex’s bedroom, and they entered quietly.

Alex dug around his wardrobe. Not bothering to whisper, he said, “I want to tell Ross.”

Trott stared at him. “You know you can’t.”

“I don’t care if I can’t. I’m going to.” He pulled out a satin shirt, but it felt too soft under his hands. He dropped it and kept digging.

“You do realize that’s a very bad idea.” Trott stepped in closer, his arms crossed. Alex paused to look at him, and this time Trott seemed very much like a man, a warrior even. A man with secrets, more than Alex could ever probably know about. A man who wasn’t just some pure bred Neekos slave given to him as a gift to pass the time.

He crowded into Trott, towered over him. But Trott didn’t move away. Their chests were a hairsbreadth from touching. “I don’t care,” Alex growled. “He’s the _one_ person left that I trust completely.”

There was a flash of something over Trott’s face, but it was gone in a second. “I see,” he said coldly.

Alex chewed at his tongue. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ trust Trott anymore. He was just more suspicious of the man now. Alex moved back, returned to his clothing search. “Ross is safe to tell. Nothing is going to happen if he knows.”

“You’d be making him a part of this. The whole idea was to let as little people as possible know.”

“And?” Alex bit out. “You and Rory and Sips all have this elaborate plan that I’m not supposed to know about, right? Well it sucks being in the dark.” He found an old shirt with holes in it, one of his favorites that he refused to throw away. This he pulled on. It was far too small and clung to him. He didn’t care.

“It’s to keep you safe. There would have been a time and place to tell you properly.” Trott walked away, and Alex didn’t watch.

“I felt like I was going crazy,” Alex said. He held up a pair of dark trousers.

“I understand. But these things don’t happen overnight. It takes weeks of careful planning. I’m sorry everything became rushed.”

Alex pulled on the pants. He closed the drawers and turned to Trott. The man had changed, too, returned once more to the red silk that looked best on him. Trott came back over to him, face softened.

“I know a way you can take your aggression out,” he said, voice that seductive lull he was so good at.

It caught Alex a bit off guard. “I’m not exactly in the mood.” Even with as pretty as Trott was, and as tempting, the urge wasn’t there.

“Sure I can’t change your mind?” Trott raised a hand, and Alex grabbed it.

“I’m sure.” He let go of Trott’s hand and made for the door. Silently he left Trott alone.

“Prince?” Ross questioned.

“We’re going to your room for a bit,” Alex said. He tried to smile, but it didn’t quite work out.

“May I ask why? You know my quarters are-”

“Super small, yeah. It’s perfect, actually.” He led the way and Ross followed.

Despite it being tiny, Alex had always liked Ross’ room. It had a bed, desk, wardrobe, and a high window. It was cozy, though Ross only really used it to sleep a few hours each day. Still, there were a few personalized items. A little wooden dog sat on the desk, something Alex had spent days trying to carve just right. He had given it to Ross several years ago on his birthday. It honestly didn’t look much like a dog, but Alex was happy Ross had kept it.

There was also an old broken pocket watch from Ross’ grandfather. It was beautifully designed, and even if it didn’t work it was probably still worth quite a bit. The back was able to be opened, and inside there was a tiny folded scrap of paper that Alex knew held a few words that were special to Ross. He’d never tried to find out what they were.

Alex sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Hesitantly, Ross took a seat. Alex picked at his nails, debating on how to start this and how much to tell Ross. He thought his guard deserved to know the truth about what the king had done, at least. So as bluntly as he could, Alex told Ross the worst of it. He left out any mention of his uncle’s plans, though, since he himself didn’t know what they actually consisted of. He also didn’t mention Trott’s involvement.

Ross listened quietly. When Alex stopped talking, the silence between them stretched on for several minutes. Alex grew increasingly restless, wondering if he shouldn’t have told, should have listened to Trott instead.

“It’s hard to accept,” Ross said finally. “But it’s something I know Rory wouldn’t lie about.”

Alex nodded. “I wish it wasn’t true.”

Ross leaned into his side, and Alex blinked at him, not expecting the contact.

“I bet these last couple hours have been rough on you.” Ross’ voice was low, just a rumble. “Learning something like this… Even I’m at a loss.”

Some of Alex’s temper cooled. He desperately wanted his mind off the subject. He looked at Ross’ desk.

“Why do you still have that?” he muttered, knowing Ross would understand what he was talking about.

“Because you made it for me.”

Alex wanted to roll his eyes, but he felt a smile tug on his lips. “I could just buy you something better-”

“No.”

The word hit Alex in the chest. He turned his head and found that Ross was frowning at him.

“I don’t need gifts to be bought for me. I keep that carved wood because you put time and effort into making it just for me, and it’s special. It’s a reminder…” Ross stopped. He shifted a bit, stopped leaning against Alex and focused on the wall instead. “I just like it, is all.”

Alex’s heart swelled. He tried to get a good look at Ross’ face, but the low light of the lamp was casting too many shadows to be of any help. “Hey,” he tried. Alex wrapped a hand around Ross’ bicep. “A reminder of what?”

Ross refused to look at him. “…Our relationship, I guess.”

Alex pouted. What was that supposed to mean? Suddenly he felt heat rise to his cheeks as he was hit with the clear memory of certain _feelings_ he had experienced at a time in the past, what he’d used Ross’ image for, and how some of that desire he still held onto.

He tightened his grip. “Ross…” Alex struggled with his words. This was unlike what he shared with Trott. He knew he liked Trott a lot, but Ross was different. Ross he’d known practically forever. And while in some aspects he was like a brother, like family, mostly he was not. Ross was a capable man, sworn to protect Alex.

And there were things Alex had always wanted to take advantage of but had never possessed the courage to do so. He also feared that Ross would reject him completely and things between them would change. But being with Trott had given him confidence in areas he’d never had before.

Alex slid his hand down until it sat on top of Ross’ own. “I.” Alex stopped to swallow. His mouth was quickly losing moisture. “The reason I gave you that thing in the first place was-”

“I know.”

Alex snapped his mouth shut. He was still scared of this, but wanted to finally bring it out.

“And you’re all right with that?” Alex asked. It was easier to ask questions, to seek answers than to give them.

Ross turned his head a fraction. Alex could see one of his blue eyes, lid heavy. He’d always liked Ross’ face, the strong square jaw and the triangular lips that were perpetually chapped even in the summer.

“It’s not my place to encourage you,” Ross mumbled. “It goes against more than just my oath.”

Alex wormed his fingers between Ross’. He pushed the man’s shoulder back so that Ross was forced to look at him properly. “Screw that stupid oath.”

Ross’ eyes widened, lips parting to probably counter him, but Alex didn’t let him say anything. He moved in and kissed Ross, holding his breath as he waited to be pushed away.

But Ross remained still. Alex didn’t know if it was meant as a rejection or not. He slowly sat back, trying to read Ross’ expression. There was surprise, and something else too.

Then Ross suddenly looked quite embarrassed. He covered his mouth, eyes sliding to the far wall. “Um, I… That was unexpected.”

Alex winced. “Was it that bad?”

“No, no,” Ross waved his hand. “Very much the opposite of bad. I just don’t exactly have any experience in that area…” He was definitely redder than Alex had ever seen, and it was charming.

“Trott taught me a few things,” Alex said. “If you want, I can show you.”

Ross inhaled loudly. He leaned away from Alex. “It would be horribly improper to break my oath, as well as break it with the prince, of all people.”

Alex laughed. “Who’s gonna find out?”

“Well… _I’d_ know.”

“Duh.” Alex moved in again, this time catching Ross’ chin and holding him still. “Come on, just kissing won’t hurt anything.” He waited, lips just shy of Ross’ own, fully expecting Ross to scramble away.

Except Ross was apparently full of surprises tonight. He seemed to come to some sort of agreement with himself and gave the lightest of pecks to Alex’s lips.

Alex tried to remind himself that he had been shy at one time, too. Hell, he still was a bit embarrassed about doing things with Trott. But somehow with Ross it felt easier, much more comfortable. He brought their mouths together with a firm press and felt Ross shiver against him.

When he pulled away, Ross had his eyes closed. Slowly they opened, and Ross smiled.

“It’s weird, but I think I like it,” Ross admitted. Then he seemed to understand what he had just said and quickly hid his face.

Alex wrapped him in a hug and the abrupt force of it made them fall backwards onto the bed. Alex buried his face into the crook of Ross’ neck. “I just want to forget, for a little while,” Alex breathed. “I just want this mess to go away.”

Ross touched his ears, the caress no heavier than the wind. “I know, and so do I.”


	11. To The East And To The West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm? ;)

Trott was waiting for Alex on the bed, a small piece of paper over a hardcover book in his lap. The curtains were open now, letting in the soft gray light of early morning. He looked very much at home, comfortable even, carefully drawing with a thin piece of charcoal.

Alex walked over to him, and Trott laid a hand over the sketch. Alex could see the smudges of black on his fingers.

While Alex wanted to know what the drawing was of, he was focused on something else. The quiet hour he spent half napping with Ross was a nice way to relax his mind, but now he was once again ready to find out more about this whole situation.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down, facing the window. It was silent enough he could hear the birds outside giving their daybreak calls. He knew breakfast had to be ready soon, although he had no appetite. Plus, this was more important. Food could wait. He had always liked it better cold, anyway.

“Ready to confess?” Alex asked. He laughed a little. “I’m not a priest, but I can still forgive your sins.”

A huff from Trott. “I was never a religious man, and I don’t intend to ever be.”

“Me either.” Alex cracked his knuckles, each pop loud in the silent room.

“I never lied to you,” Trott said plainly, and it was something he had already told Alex. “I _did_ grow up for the purpose of being a slave. I don’t know where my mother is. I was given to you as a gift.” He stopped.

Alex felt his ears strain, waiting to hear what was next. It had felt like so long ago that Trott had first arrived, but it had only been a few months.

Trott continued. “When your uncle bought me, I was sure I was just going to be his pet. And…” Trott tapped his fingers on the book. “He probably doesn’t want you to know this, but to me it doesn’t matter. We did a few things. Call it testing out the merchandise, if you will.”

Alex didn’t quite know how to feel about that. He knew Trott hadn’t been some pure virgin for a long time, except now he knew that his own uncle had done something with him. Honestly, Alex wasn’t that surprised. He had heard the kind of things his father gossiped about to others in regards to the man. It was never cruel and always joking, but it still hit a little too close to home.

Alex shrugged. “That’s his life. He can do what he wants.” He wasn’t ready to look at Trott yet. “What else?”

“I was going to be his to keep, and then the news about your brother broke.”

“Ah.” Alex only halfway followed.

“It only took one night for Rory to contact Sips. And then it only took a few more hours for him to start making a plan. While Rory was ‘under watch’, he had easy communication with Sips. It’s kind of sad how easy it is to bribe the guards around here.”

Alex knew that most men easily changed sides and let things slide for a certain amount of coin. Was there a guard besides Ross who wouldn’t turn for a little pocket change? He heard Trott set the book on the side table.

“When Rory was cast out of here and made to live in the town, it only got easier. I delivered a message once, an update to the plan. We both met for a minute on the far end of town, the opposite of where he lives. It was my first time being able to go somewhere alone. I was surprised Sips trusted me to not just run and never come back.”

“And why did you come back?” Alex asked. “Surely you could have made it to the next village and started as a free man.”

Trott hummed. “Yes. But I’ve always wanted to be part of something big.” He laughed quietly. “I wasn’t going to pass this opportunity up. To be honest, I never liked the Smiths. You all seemed far too big-headed. Also your father _really_ loves taxes.”

Alex scratched his beard. “He’s weirdly obsessed with them.”

“When I came back to Sips, he told me I was going to be a gift for you. Not a true spy, since I’d have no more communication with him, but I was still to find out anything I could that might be of use later.” The shifting of the bed signaled Trott’s movement. He set himself next to Alex. “I was meant to distract you from all this. I guess I failed, didn’t I?”

Alex finally looked at him. Trott’s face was pulled into a grimace, his lips a tight line. It definitely didn’t suit him. “I wouldn’t say that,” Alex mumbled.

“I let you go to Rory when I should have stopped you. I compromised the plan.” He chewed on his lip before letting it go and dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about what your father had done, even though I knew this entire time.”

Alex sighed. “I understand the reason for secrecy. And if you had tried harder to stop me, I still would have went to see Rory. If that meant tying you up and leaving Ross to watch you, then I would have done that.”

Trott smiled, pained expression returning to something Alex was more familiar with. “You could _still_ do that.” His voice was low. “The guard is almost as attractive as you, so I wouldn’t mind.”

Alex clicked his tongue. “I was wondering when your lewd side was going to show itself again.”

Trott propped his chin on Alex’s shoulder. “Are you feeling better?”

The abrupt question snagged Alex’s thoughts away from his brother and father. He shrugged, Trott’s head rising and falling with the motion. “A little.”

“I thought a prince would have learned the art of patience.” Trott swirled a finger on Alex’s thigh. “I hope you’re ready to put up a fight when the time comes.”

Alex thought that Trott was being very ominous but he said nothing. Instead, he turned and pinned Trott to the bed. The man grinned up at him through long bangs.

“I always meant to have your hair cut,” Alex said. “Though now I guess the length has grown on me.”

“I’d rather die than have it short,” Trott whispered.

Alex felt a laugh catch in his throat. Trott looked quite serious, so he swallowed it.

“You’re something else,” Alex muttered. “I guess you really did fail. I’m terribly on edge because of all this.” Alex hoped his light tone would come through, since he was in part joking.

Trott narrowed his eyes. He wrapped his slim legs around Alex’s waist. “Then maybe, _sir_ , you should let me do my job properly.” He squeezed his thighs tight against Alex’s hips.

The familiar flicker of arousal curled through Alex. The image of his kiss with Ross resurfaced when he bent his head to let his lips slide over Trott’s own. It was so different, he thought as Trott shoved his tongue in, hot and wet. So much different, yet the admiration was similar.

Alex wasn’t prepared for Trott to use his strength to reverse their positions. Alex stared at the ceiling before finding Trott’s eyes. That mischievous glint was back within the brown depths, and it made Alex shiver. Trott let him sit up, their legs still tangled together.

“So,” Trott purred, “you mentioned something about being tied up?” He tugged at Alex’s shirt until it was to the man’s chin. “That can be arranged.” He brought it over Alex’s head and down his arms, behind his back.

In all fairness, Alex could have resisted. He let Trott wind the shirt around his wrists, securing them. It wasn’t exactly the tightest binds but he guessed it would have to do. It’s not like he had any rope laying around.

Trott mouthed his neck, a hand already palming at his erection. Teeth nipped along his collarbone and down the middle of his chest. Trott settled between his knees and looked up at him, deft fingers sinking past the waistband of his pants.

Alex was _almost_ embarrassed by how fast he had been getting hard lately. He forgot about it though when Trott lapped at the head of his cock once it was brought out. Trott’s mouth took him in, immediately sucking. Alex leaned back against the pillows and his hands, not caring if they were going numb from the pressure. He was tired from their journey, however he wouldn’t stop Trott from getting him off.

Trott’s tongue was a relentless force, dragging along the underside as he bobbed his head. The slippery sounds echoed in Alex’s head and stirred his want. He wondered if he’d ever know what real control was. He’d always finished fast, enjoying the feel but also disliking the lingering sting of guilt at having done it at all.

Now though, the shame was mostly gone, instead replaced by a growing appetite for everything new that Trott introduced. The burn low in his stomach rose with each slide of Trott’s lips, the build much more swift than he wanted it to be. When Trott pulled off to lap at the leaking slit, Alex’s hips twitched and he bit back a moan. Trott gripped him, tugging in rough strokes until he spilled across Trott’s parted lips.

Trott made a show of licking away the mess before tucking him back into his pants. Alex easily worked the shirt from his wrists and pulled it on. He was much more tired than before, and got into a comfortable position, ready for some real sleep.

“Here,” Trott said, and Alex had to open his eyes. Trott was holding out the piece of paper he had been drawing on when Alex came in.

Alex stifled a yawn and took it. The image was small, but it was definitely of himself. His features were drawn in black, smudges for shadows and short little lines making up his beard. There was a clearness in the small eyes, a sense of pride.

“I thought you only drew animals,” Alex said. He stared at the picture even though his eyes grew heavy.

Beside him, Trott maneuvered under the covers. “I like drawing animals best, but I had a strange urge to draw you.”

“From memory, no less,” Alex mumbled. He set the picture on his chest.

“Images in my mind have always been quite clear.” Trott was warm against his side. “If I hadn’t been born to be a slave, I most definitely would have been an artist. One who travelled a lot.”

Alex hummed and nodded. As he started to fall asleep, he imaged Trott as painter, touring the countryside with his tools in a pack, making just enough money to keep himself fed. He’d sleep out under the night sky on good weather days and run into all sorts of interesting people. He’d love to read a story like that.

“Maybe I’ll write it,” Alex mumbled. Even though he knew he was no writer, he’d still like to try, some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last!


	12. Whoever You Are Holding Me Now In Hand

Five days. Five normal days went by painfully slowly. Alex avoided his father as much as he could. Just seeing the man's face filled him with such an unequivocal rage that he didn’t know if he could stay calm if he was in the king’s presence for more than a minute. Thankfully, it was easy to keep his distance.

Alex ate all meals with Trott in his room. He stayed in there too most of the day, but when he did venture out, Ross always followed, even coming with him on a ride during the peak of an afternoon. The sun had been out, no clouds, and it even felt a bit warm. Alex knew that spring was still a long ways off, but it almost didn’t feel like winter. Corvo was even happy to be out, able to stretch his legs, hooves beating hard onto the frozen ground.

When they returned, the sun was ready to sink past the horizon. Alex liked the deep chill in his bones. He slowly warmed as he walked through the halls, making his way up to his room. He opened the door, expecting Trott to be sitting on the bed like he usually was, but the man wasn’t there. Alex checked around the room, thinking that maybe Trott was hiding and was trying to make this into some sort of sexual game. There weren’t many spaces though, and as Alex checked under the bed, worry came over him. Trott had always been free to come and go from his room as he liked, so it’s not like this was out of the ordinary. Still, it left a gnawing in Alex’s stomach.

He pulled Ross in, and his guard immediately picked up on his uneasiness.

“Are you all right?” Ross asked. “You seemed to enjoy the ride, but perhaps not?”

Alex shook his head. He leaned against the door, crossing his arms. “It’s not that. It’s Trott.”

Ross tilted his head. “I thought you have been getting along well. Was there a fight?”

“No,” Alex said, not able to stop a brief half smile. “We’re great. Just… it’s weird that he’s not here. Supper is soon, and he always eats with me.”

Ross shrugged. “Maybe he went to relieve himself?”

“Maybe.” Alex chewed at his thumb nail. In any other circumstance he wouldn’t be this worried –if he didn’t _know_ something was going to happen soon, he would still be the same ignorant prince he had been. Worst of all, he couldn’t tell Ross. If he mentioned Trott’s part, then he was sure Ross would try to remove Trott himself, even though he was on their side.

“If you so wish, I can look for him,” Ross offered.

“Thanks, but I can wait. I’m sure he’ll return shortly.” Alex pushed off from the door and opened it. “I’m going to read for a bit.”

Ross nodded and let him be. Alex tried to distract his mind with a good book, one of his long time favorites. At first he struggled to sink into the world, seeing the words on the page but not processing them. Eventually he was able to focus his attention and ease into it. He didn’t even realize when dinner rolled around, and a knock on the door from Ross startled him.

He fetched food, and hoped that when he got back Trott would be waiting. But Trott wasn’t, and his mood darkened again. Alex ate alone, barely tasting any of it. This was the longest Trott had been away from him and it was weird. Very weird. He wondered if Trott had used the passage to go into town. The Neekos _was_ nimble, and could probably slip out undetected, although he would have had to distract the kitchen staff somehow.

Alex pondered over this as he ate. Once done, he took his book to his bed. When there was no more light coming in through the window, he lit a lamp. It made him tired, lying on his side, eyes taking in each word, each sentence, forming the pictures in his head. At some point he fell asleep, only to jolt awake when he heard the doorknob turn. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Trott came into the room. He stood still for a moment before walking over. Alex stared at him, waiting. Trott gave a dopey smile, petting an ear.

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t expect to be gone so long.” He kneeled on the floor and bowed his head. “If you want to punish me-”

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to _punish_ you. I was just… worried, is all. I thought maybe you had left.” He motioned for Trott to stand, then patted the bed. Trott sat down by his feet. “I’m sure whatever it was you were doing was important.”

Trott looked sheepish for a moment, and it was oddly adorable. “It was somewhat important.”

“If you don’t want to share, you don’t have to.” Though, Alex really _did_ want to know. He also wanted Trott to be allowed to have his own privacy.

Trott flopped backwards onto the bed and spread out his arms. “I can tell you. It isn’t a big deal. Most of it was just gossip anyway.”

“So you were talking to my father’s Neekos?” Alex guessed.

Trott hummed. “Kim always has such salacious things to tell me. I swear that woman can hear the mice scurrying in the basement, her hearing is so good.” Trott laughed, and caught Alex’s eyes. “This time wasn’t about anything dirty though, to my surprise.”

“Oh?” Alex thought that he might be a bit embarrassed to hear any of _that_ anyway. And also very much not interested. It most likely involved his father, but there was a chance that others were involved too. Alex pushed out the thoughts.

“She said she met my mother once. Hard for me to believe, of course. I questioned her, and she said it had been on a trip to the West, to Sips’ land, years ago. She didn’t even get her name, but apparently she had said something about a son she hadn’t been in contact with for a long time.” Trott clicked his tongue. “We argued for quite a while because I said that was a shit connection. Any woman could be missing her son, doesn’t mean it was _my_ mother. But apparently she looked just like me.”

“There could be a chance it was her, then,” Alex tried.

“So what if it was?” Trott rolled onto his side, his back to Alex. “It doesn’t matter. What _does_ is that Kim claims she heard someone talking about that Neekos resistance, and that their leader is a woman with long brown hair and matching eyes. Again, a shit connection.”

“Why can’t it be her?” Alex asked. “Anything is possible, isn’t it?” He felt his own heartache stab at his chest, remembering his own mother. “She’s out there – you said so. I know you’ll get to see her one day.” He was terribly jealous of Trott, who had the all the chances, all the possibilities. “And if you-”

Trott turned to him, and the enraged look on his face had Alex swallowing his words.

“She left me,” Trott spat. “She didn’t even want me in the first place. If she did, I wouldn’t be here right now. I’d be doing some dumb menial labor out in a field, not fucking a prince.” He sat up, eyes dark with anger. “I want to find her just so I can call her the cunt she is.”

Alex winced at the words. “You don’t mean that-”

“Sorry, but I do.” Trott took a hard breath. “I’ve only ever had myself to rely on.” He blinked and looked at the blanket underneath him. “I can’t even remember her. How long were we together? She got rid of me as soon as I was weaned, I’m sure.”

Alex stayed silent. He had no idea how to comfort Trott. His own mother had always been there, warm and kind and full of love. His father too, though not as close. But Trott, he’d only had the friends he made, and even now those were gone from him. Alex’s throat tightened. He stared at the man, wondering how Trott only seemed to feel acrimony.

Finally, Alex found his voice. “You should forgive her, if you meet her.”

Trott returned to his side, his slim back draped with red silk. “Not going to happen.” He turned his head and looked at Alex over his shoulder. “I’m as likely to forgive her as you are to forgive your father.”

Alex knew that those were two very different situations. He also knew that he didn’t have the skill to change Trott’s mind. He reached over and turned out the light.

* * *

“Alex, there you are,” his father called. “I’d like a word.”

Alex had thought his sneaking was good. Apparently not. He gave a parting glance to Ross as he came back around the corner and into the study.

His father set aside the stack of letters he had been going through at his desk and turned to Alex fully. “Sips is coming for a visit on the eleventh. He wanted me to let you know.” The man shook his head. “He could have just written you a note instead.”

“All right.” Alex wanted to get back to his room. Trott needed to know about this.

“You’ll probably be the one to see to him while he’s here. I have a very important meeting that day with a few of the village lords. While I enjoy his company, I won’t be able to entertain him. I don’t see him staying more than a day anyway. He never did like taking a guest room.” His father frowned, slipping into thought.

“Can do,” Alex said. “If you’ll excuse me.” He gave a very quick nod before stepping away.

“You did well,” Ross praised him. “I’m proud.”

“Thanks.” Alex had been occupied by the message more than the malice for his father, though. Sips was coming, and he had let the king know. Was this part of the plan somehow?

Once in his room, Alex pulled Trott to the farthest corner and kept his voice low. “Sips will be here in two days,” he said.

“Then it must be time,” Trott said simply.

“What’s going to happen?” Alex felt anxiety rise in him. Things were moving into place.

Trott looked at him, face serious. “Keep your sword close.”

“Well that’s ominous.”

“Just speaking the truth.”

“What about you? Don’t you need a weapon?” This was the first time Alex had even thought about arming Trott. He _did_ have an old sword downstairs…

But Trott shook his head. “I know how to fight. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Positive.”

The silence that came over them was filled with restless tension. Alex shivered. He wasn’t prepared, was he? Whatever was going to happen, it couldn’t possibly go smoothly, could it? All chaos was bound to break loose. Alex imagined fighting, everyone in the house rushing to contain Sips. And what if he himself got into it, if he found the courage to take down his father in the confusion of it all? Was that the plan? He had no idea.

“Hey.” Trott broke the quiet. He brushed a thumb across Alex’s cheek. “We’ll be all right. Sips is smart. He knows what he’s doing.”

Alex wanted so badly to take comfort in those words.

* * *

All morning on the eleventh he was restless. He couldn’t eat breakfast, but Trott told him he’d need strength, so he forced down what he could. Mainly he stood by the window, watching. It was useless, since the view was of the snow covered back garden and forest, but it was all he had. His father was on the first floor in the meeting room, talking to the lords. It was to last all day. Alex did not know what time exactly Sips was to be expected.

“Calm down,” Trott drawled. “It’s no use being nervous.”

“How can I?” Alex found it hard to speak. “This is-”

Raised voices. Ross wrenched open his door. “Prince, there’s some type of disturbance.”

Alex clutched at the handle of the sword at his waist. He looked at Trott, who nodded. The Neekos had changed from the silken red robe to the basic clothes he had worn when they had snuck out.

The three of them hurried to the stairs, and Alex could hear the loud voices of guards. The hallways felt much too long as Alex jogged down them. The sounds rose in volume, and Alex knew it was arguing. They approached the entryway.

Four guards, the two who were usually were stationed at the door along with the ones from other various areas of the house, were currently face to face with Rory. His brother was trying to come in, but was being pushed back. Alex felt like he had been punched. What was going on?

“Alex!” Rory called. “Care to help your brother before I get carted away?”

Alex told the men to stand down. They did so reluctantly. “How did you even make it to this door?” Alex asked.

“Not important. What _is_ is that I have to speak to our father.” Rory leaned past Alex and pointed at the men. “These guys won’t let me.”

One of the men spoke. “You are not allowed on the premises. If you wish to meet with the king you need to make an appointment.”

Another added, “He is currently occupied with a matter for the rest of the day.”

Rory spit, and it hit the closest guard on the chin. “I may have been banished, but the king is still my father.”

The guard stepped forward, but Alex held up an arm, blocking his path. “I’m sure there’s a meaning for all this.” He had no idea what his brother was doing. Did he have a death wish? It was insane to storm the house like this. Alex was going to try to solve whatever problem this was turning into, but his brother ducked under his arm.

Rory punched the guard he had spit on square on the jaw. The man didn’t go down, but he stumbled backwards into another. There was yelling, a call that Alex knew to be an alarm of sorts, and Rory skillfully dodged an attack.

Ross pulled a dagger from his belt and stood between Alex, Trott, and the guards.

“We need to help,” Alex pressed.

“Maybe not,” Trott whispered. He gripped Alex’s arm. “Let’s wait and see.”

“Are you crazy? Rory might get killed!”

Trott’s grip tightened. “It’s a risk he knew he had to take.”

From outside the open door, there were approaching horses. Alex thought for sure it was more guards, the ones at the gate that Rory had somehow slipped past or fought off. He didn’t look, too distracted by watching his brother expertly move around the men who came at him with swords raised. He grabbed Ross’ back to keep himself grounded, desperate to help.

“It’s Sips,” came Trott’s voice.

As Rory charged around one of the guards and ran down the hallway, Alex turned to see that it was indeed Sips. His uncle pulled the horse he rode to a stop and jumped off. He was grinning, but it disappeared as he approached Alex.

Sips said nothing. He looked at Trott and gave a slight nod. Alex watched him step past the threshold. Two of the four guards remained, looking quite annoyed at what had happened.

One was apologetic, at least. “Sorry, sirs. I’m sure the exile will be captured quickly.”

Alex didn’t know what the right response was.

Sips stood next to him. “Has the king been made aware of this?”

The guard shook his head. “He was asked not to be disturbed, although he probably heard the noise.”

“I know he has personal attendants with him, but I would feel better if I was allowed to aid in his defense. Alex as well.” He set a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’d like to make sure his own disturbed brother is detained before any real harm can be done.”

The guard bowed. “Of course, sir.” Both men moved to the side. “He should be in the first meeting room.”

Sips led them there. Alex’s hands were sweating, loosening the grip on his sword. On either side of him were Trott and Ross, both much more composed than he, and for a moment he was incredibly thankful to have them so close.

More shouting. The door to the meeting room was open, and they went inside. Both guards from the door had Rory pinned to the floor, securing his struggling body. The King’s own personal two were acting as barriers between him and the struggle. Alex searched for any signs of blood, but there weren’t any.

“What is the meaning of this?” his father bellowed. He pointed at Sips. “Did _you_ bring him here?”

Sips raised his hands, showing his innocence. “I can assure you, I did no such thing.”

The lords were in the far corner, silent. They looked as though they’d very much like to leave.

His father narrowed his eyes at Sips. He slowly shifted his gaze to Rory. “I don’t know how he managed to weasel in here, but I’m positive he didn’t do it on his own.” He looked back up, this time at Alex. “And since Alex has been inside all day, there’s only one suspect left.”

Sips shrugged. “You’ve no evidence, so I don’t know why you are accusing me. It seems like Rory just has a few skills you weren’t aware of.”

Alex wanted to speak, to side with Sips on this one. But he was suddenly pushed to the side and into Trott. He looked up, thinking that it was Ross. He wasn’t able to see the face of whoever it was though because they launched themselves at the king, a curved sword glinting as it was raised.

Whoever the hooded figure was, they weren’t quite fast enough to get around the guards. Two swords collided, piercing metal reverberating in the room and they were shoved backwards. The person stood their ground, blade held out straight in front of them.

Alex wasn’t prepared for the voice of a woman to come from the attacker.

“We end this now, King Smith.” The woman lifted the sword above her head.

If Alex would have blinked, he would have missed the way the blade flew through the air and stabbed into the guard on the left’s chest. He sank to the floor, and the woman sprang forward. He hood fell back as she grabbed at the other guard’s throat and fought the sword from his hand.

It was Trott. Well, a much more feminine version of him, which Alex had thought to be impossible. The same long hair was drawn into a low ponytail. The same pale, slim neck. Her dark eyes were full of murderous intent as she thrust the sword into the man’s stomach. She reached into her boot and pulled out a small dagger. This she pointed at the king.

“Kou,” Sips said, and his voice was hard.

The woman who was apparently called this, went still. “Let me do it.”

Sips moved closer. “That’s not what we agreed on.” He looked at the king. “I have all the documents I need to prove your crimes, your highness. Very sorry that my friend here got a little officious with the guards.” He forced Kou to lower her dagger. “I wanted to do this as diplomatic as possible but I always was a little reckless.”

The king’s glare was triple anything Alex had ever seen before. “I’m going to lock you up for _years_ , you bastard.”

Sips grinned. “Actually, that’s _my_ line.”

Rory used the moment of distraction to free himself, efficiently knocking out one of the guards holding him down and putting the other into a headlock that cut off his air before he passed out. Rory let him slump to the floor.

“The proof that you killed our mother is here.” Rory patted his pocket. “You thought you destroyed the letters, didn’t you? Jokes on you, though. Maybe you’ll regret ever bringing Neekos slaves into the house. They’ve proven to be the perfect allies.”

“I’ll have you all sentenced to death for this,” the king growled.

“You want us killed as well?” Rory taunted. He pointed at Alex. “Then maybe we’ll just let the prince finish what I wasn’t able to do.”

Everyone looked at Alex. They all expected him to answer, to do _something_. He drew his sword up, and Sips’ eyes widened. Rory grinned.

But Alex let it fall to the floor with a clatter. “I don’t want him killed,” he said. “As much as I hate him, I don’t want him to die.” He stared at his father. “I just want to know the truth. I just want to know why you killed her.” He swallowed, feeling his voice go rough. “And after I get an answer, I want to see you rot in a cell.” Alex told himself that he couldn’t break down here, even if he wanted to, nor could he leave. He had to see this through.

A heavy pause in the room. Gazes shifted to the king. The man sniffed and leaned against the wall. “It would have been so much simpler for everyone if you would have just went on being blissfully ignorant to that whole mess. She got sick, it was incurable, end of discussion.”

“That’s bullshit,” Rory yelled. “You poisoned her.

Sips said, “I’ve done a lot of work these past few months trying to uncover the real reason. I think I got pretty close, too. Why don’t you enlighten us? And even if you refuse, I have a whole list of other illegal activities you’ve been partaking in.”

The king seemed to lose some of his arrogance. He glanced around the room, eying the lords. “I don’t know what you speak of.”

Sips sighed. “My bag is on my horse, but I brought everything with. Should I fetch it and show it to the lords? I’m sure they are very interested. I also have quite a few letters to your correspondent I managed to intercept. So sorry that he could never receive them.”

“Stealing the king’s mail, now that is what’s illegal here,” Alex’s father said.

Sips shrugged. “Who cares about that if the letters reveal your guilt in ordering a murder on the queen?”

Alex felt lightheaded. He stabilized himself against Trott, trying to focus. This was it, wasn’t it? Everything was finally crashing down. He could only stare dumbly as Sips made a grab for the king. They struggled, but Sips managed to secure a hold on him. He was pushed out of the room, the lords silently following after.

Ross shook Alex’s shoulder. “We should go as well.”

Alex could only nod. But before he left he turned to Trott. “That’s your mother, isn’t it?” he whispered.

Trott didn’t look at the woman. “How should I know?”

“Chris.”

Both Alex and Trott stared at Kou. She had sheathed her dagger and retrieved her curved sword. Alex tried to not stare at the blood still on the blade.

She came up to them, and she was just a shy shorter than Trott, although just as gorgeous. Alex had never seen a Neekos woman this close up before, and it had him holding his breath. She may have been beautiful, but she was also a true warrior, and that intimidated Alex.

“I think it’s time we talked,” she said quietly.

“I don’t think _now_ is exactly the right time,” Trott said coolly. “You just got into a coup and you want to _talk_ to the son you haven’t for over twenty years?” He rolled his eyes. “I think I can wait until this is finished.”

Kou smirked. “I knew you’d grow up to be a mouthy brat. Like mother, like son.”

Trott stared at her. “That’s not how that saying goes.”

She shrugged. “In this case, it’s true.” Then she laughed. “I bet you’re a huge whore too.”

Alex didn’t expect the red that washed over Trott’s face.

“ _That_ is definitely not something I’m going to discuss with you,” Trott huffed.

“We’ll see,” Kou hummed.

Alex had only just met her but he already liked Trott’s mother a _lot_.

* * *

It took a few days for Sips to present everything that he had. Most of the people from the village came and listened, and they were allowed to read the various letters for themselves. Not only had the king murdered his wife, but he’d also forced people into labor if they couldn’t pay ridiculously high taxes, stole parts land from the surrounding farmers, and was doing several types of illegal trading with foreign leaders. Alex didn’t much feel like partaking in all this, but he did because he had to. He was next in line, after all.

He found out that the Neekos resistance, with their leader Kou, had been working with Sips in the west to bring a stop to the slavery that happened in almost every place in the country. Nothing was set in stone yet, but Alex knew that the keeping of Neekos was going to come to an end within his lifetime.

The one thing that didn’t sit well with Alex was that the king wouldn’t outright say the reason why he murdered his wife. Rory told him that it was probably because he had always been infatuated with another woman, one who was already taken by one of the lords in the south. The king’s marriage had been arranged, and he had probably never really loved their mother anyway. It was something Alex was going to have a hard time getting over.

Trott had been able to spend some time alone with his mother. Alex knew they were going to talk for a few hours at least, but it somehow ended up being a whole day. It was a good thing, though, Alex knew. She was staying in the house as a guest for now, just as Sips was, while this whole ordeal went through.

Alex was able to finally catch a moment with Trott after dinner. He stayed in the living room, too comfortable in front of the fire to want to get up, a cup of his father’s oldest whiskey in hand. Trott sat on the arm of his chair and stared into the flames.

When it was just the two of them alone, Alex asked, “Are you doing okay?”

Trott shrugged. “I might be.”

“What kind of answer is that?”

“A fitting one. I don’t know how I feel, is all.” He let out a quiet sigh. “I thought if I ever met my mother, I’d get this surge of rage and want to say all kinds of rude things to her. But my first reaction wasn’t that, not when she came into the room and killed those guards like it was nothing.” His smile was soft. “I do respect her, though. She told me, ‘I can’t change the past, but I’d love to go back and stop myself from leaving you.’ I think I can trust that she’s telling the truth.”

“You _should_ trust her. She seems like a good person.”

Trott nodded. “Anyway, once we got through all that, she instantly tried to pry into the details of my life.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re her son, and you’ve been apart this whole time. Of course she wants to know.”

Trott slid from the arm right into Alex’s lap. He was pouting. “All she wanted to know about was my sex life. That’s not something I’m going to tell my own mother.”

Alex smiled. He let Trott take a drink of the whiskey. “So what did you say?”

“I told her to fuck off. She just laughed.” He handed the glass back. “I… think I enjoy her company, though. I really want her to teach me how to use that sword of hers. I’ve never seen a blade like it before.” Trott set his chin on Alex’s shoulder. “And you? You’re going to be the king. Are you excited?”

Alex was sure excitement was there somewhere in his feelings, but it wasn’t the most prominent. “In part. I’m just ready for this whole mess to come to an end.”

“There will be a lot more messes to deal with once you’re the king,” Trott said.

Alex groaned. “Of course there will be. But I don’t have to worry about those yet.”

“If you’ll have me, I can help you with anything that comes up,” Trott said.

Alex leaned back so that he could look at Trott’s face. “You want to stay here? Even though you’re free?” The whole slavery thing wasn’t a done deal, but Alex didn’t want any place under his rule to have such a thing allowed anymore. His father’s Neekos had already left, and he had been expecting Trott to want to do the same thing. To start a new life, perhaps.

Trott poked at his face. “I’ve gotten quite attached to you, sadly. I _could_ leave, but I think I’d get quite bored without you around.”

“You make some cruel jokes.”

Trott tsked. “It isn’t a joke. I’m being serious.” He swept a hand through Alex’s hair. “I know you have a thing for that guard of yours, but I’m not opposed to including him in this.”

Alex refused to be embarrassed. Of _course_ Trott would know about his feelings for Ross. Nothing got past the man. “I don’t know if Ross would be up for that.”

“He’ll come around,” Trott said.

“Perhaps.” Alex drained the glass and set it aside. He could fall asleep like this, warm with Trott’s cozy weight in his lap.

“It’s been a long day,” Trott said. “We should get upstairs.”

Alex groaned. “Fine. If you _insist._ ”

Trott kissed his forehead. “Indeed I do.” He slid from Alex and tugged at his hand.

Alex went with him, and Ross joined them in the hallway.

 

\\\\\

 

The window was open in his bedroom, and with it came in the summer breeze carrying the scent of roses from the back garden. Alex sat at his desk, seeing nothing but the black words he wrote onto the paper in front of him. A whole stack of written on sheets laid next to him under a smooth river stone. His story was coming along surprisingly well and today had been extremely productive. He had even thought of a great title.

There was a knock on his door before it opened. Alex barely registered it.

“Hey,” Trott called. Alex set his pen aside and turned in his chair. “The guests are here for lunch, your _majesty_.” Trott was grinning. The man had been using the title for him lately.

“All right. I’ll be down in a minute.” He reread over the last few lines he had written.

“You’ve been saying that all week. The story can wait. It isn’t going anywhere.” Trott walked over and draped himself against Alex’s back, peering over his shoulder. He pointed at his name on the paper. “I still don’t think you should use my real name. Anyone who reads this is going to know you wrote it about me.”

“So what?” Alex tapped the paper. “It’s _my_ story.” Trott moved back as Alex pushed up from the chair. “I guess I better come down. Sips is here, right?”

“Yeah. He brought a few of his friends with, as well as my mother.”

“Rory will be happy about that. He’s taken quite a liking to her.”

Trott laughed as he linked his arm with Alex’s. “She could totally beat his ass.”

“Yes, but he’d probably like that.”

“I think she’s a bit too old for him. But knowing her, she might go for him.” Trott stopped them just short of the door. “Oh yeah, did you come up with a title yet?”

Alex grinned. “I’ve been thinking on it all morning. How does ‘In Paths Untrodden’ sound? Pretty good, huh? I think it’s perfect for a travelling artist exploring the world.”

Trott scrunched his face. “Eh, I guess it works. We can discuss it later. I’ve been doing some thinking about it as well.”

Softly, Alex closed the door behind them. “You’re a hard one to please.”

Trott looked up at him and winked. “You know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, this has been going on for quite a while, hasn't it? A six month long project that was originally supposed to be a quick, seven chapter smutty kink fic somehow turned into this plot thing. I don't really know how that happened, nor did I ever really have anything planned. But it's finally finished and that makes me happy. Not the longest fic I've written, but as someone who prefers one-shots, this was long enough! Hope everyone enjoyed it at least a little bit (I still had a lot of smut in here, which I highly enjoyed writing). I'll admit that plot driven stories are really not my strong suit, but I guess this was some good practice. Thanks for reading, and for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
